A Speedster's Providence
by UnlockedPotential
Summary: She lived; She died; She lives again – this time as Wallis Marian West. Drabble!fic. OCReincarnation!fic. Fem!Wally.
1. Units 1-5

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 1

.

.

She liked bright things.

She liked the intense yellow of the sun.

She liked the twinkling of the stars and the radiant glow of the moon.

She liked the vivid green of her irises.

She liked the dazzling sparkle of her teeth.

She liked the small red splotches on her face that she called freckles.

But above all that – she liked the fiery crimson of her hair.

She thanked God above that she had gotten her phenotypic traits from her new mother. The last thing she had wanted was to become a 'plain Jane' – she couldn't imagine herself with the dull brown hair and eyes of her new father.

Not that she had known that she'd become as she was:

The progeny of Rudy and Mary West – Wallis Marian West.

* * *

Unit 2

.

.

She was not unaware of where she was – she was in Blue Valley, Nebraska – nor was she ignorant as to who she was – she was Wallis Marian West.

She was her current universe's version of Wallace Rudolph West.

Or so she presumed.

She had figured that it had been a safe assumption to make seeing as even after 10 years she had yet to have any younger siblings and she had no older ones to look to.

And neither Mary nor Rudy were getting any younger.

Time was such a fleeting thing.

She supposed she _could_ ask for a younger sibling.

But then just how much of a divergent would that be to whatever reality she'd been reincarnated into?

There was no telling how _her_ presence would affect things.

* * *

Unit 3

.

.

There was no world without its share of crime. But few domains could boast about what her new world had:

Superheroes.

Everywhere she looked there was this news and that news about Superheroes.

(She knows even more about them seeing as her Aunt was a budding field reporter and her best friend. So she was privy to news that the casual viewer/listener/gossiper wasn't)

There Batman in Gotham. Superman in Metropolis. Flash in Central City.

 _Flash_ who was her uncle...or rather who would become her uncle.

There was Wonder Woman and Aquaman and J'onn and Green Arrow.

And of course they had their counterparts – whom were as reprehensible as the Superheroes were righteous.

It was good vs evil in the literal sense most every day.

It didn't seem real a lot of the times.

...But she'd accepted her reality eventually.

Either way it wasn't as if she had any other option.

* * *

Unit 4

.

.

She doesn't bat an eye when, on a visit to Central City, her Aunt Iris introduces her parents and her to Barry Allen.

A Crime Scene Investigator.

Or as she knew him – The Flash.

The two were dating (for months now) and it had to be quite serious indeed if the conspiratorial winks her mother gave her aunt or the deliberate scrutiny her father directed at the blonde headed man was anything to go by.

For her…well she couldn't quite squash the irrational feeling of jealousy that scratched at her insides.

She felt particularly guilty though, especially since she wasn't jealous of Barry Allen who would eventually take away her closest friend.

No. She was jealous of her Aunt.

She stared unabashedly at the luminous countenance that was Barry Allen – what with his bright blonde hair, irises as emerald as her own…even his skin seemed to glow.

Wallis felt her heart flutter.

She really liked shiny things.

* * *

Unit 5

.

.

His laughter was infectious. As was his smile.

And she could listen to his upbeat baritone voice for eons. They'd been talking about things ranging from sports to science – oh how they loved science.

He because Forensics was his life. Her because Forensics had been her life.

"So what do you think of the Flash?" Barry asked as he stuffed his face with yet another one of Iris' cookies.

Another thing they had in common – their love of Iris' cookies – but then again Aunt Iris was a god at baking.

"He's got nothing on the Batman," she says with as straight a face as she could manage.

Barry pouts and she giggles.

"Think he'd be up for having a sidekick?" she asked just for the heck of it.

Barry's smile morphs into a not quite grimace for a brief moment, before he gives a shrug.

"I doubt it."

She hummed noncommittally.

"Why'd you ask? Thinking of applying for the position?" he quips.

Wallis snorts, but gives no verbal reply as she goes for another cookie.

She hadn't planned on becoming 'Kid Flash'.

She _didn't_ plan on becoming 'Kid Flash'.

The Super Hero business was far too complicated.

* * *

A/N: Did I begin this on a whim? Yes. Am I being lazy? Yes, a bit. Will I do a rewrite of the story with longer chapters? It is possible, but no promises.

Anyway, the drabbles should mostly follow YJ time-line. They're snapshots of the life lead by an OC who has been reincarnated as a female version of Wally West. Each update should contain 5 units.

Fun times are ahead.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	2. Units 6-10

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 6

.

.

"Welcome to Gotham City Observatory." That was the first thing that the tour guide had said. Who would have thunk it though – of all the places to have a school trip.

The notorious Gotham City.

She'd been looking forward to the trip since the beginning of her second semester.

It took some effort on her part to break away from her school group unnoticed.

Maybe it was her intense crimson hair – she was the only redhead in the entire group.

Maybe it was her lanky build – she stood head and shoulder above most of her classmates.

Maybe it was the 'troublemaker' attitude she'd adopted. She liked to talk (and about random things too). It wasn't that her mouth had no filter, it was just…she'd spent an entire lifetime keeping silent. If she wanted to talk, she was going to talk.

…Okay so maybe those reasons did attribute to her teachers being watchful of her.

But back to ditching her group.

The crime rate in Gotham wasn't all that bad (yet) – so she figured she'd risk it. Besides, she wouldn't go more than a block or two away from the observatory.

Probably.

* * *

Unit 7

.

.

Wallis was admittedly…a bit of a klutz.

There was no real explanation why, she just was.

Point in case: when she had made her way out the observatory, just as she was about to descend the final set of stairs, she missed a step. This had her falling to the ground where she ended up in an ungraceful sprawl on the sidewalk below.

Tinkering laughter filled the air as she began to brace herself up by her elbows.

She glanced irritably in the direction of the laughter. She then found a small hand unceremoniously shoved before her face.

Her eyes travelled along the length of the hand's arm before her eyes clashed with twinkling dark blue ones.

"Nice landing," the small boy grinned as she clutched his hand. As he helped her up, she noted that he was surprisingly strong for his age.

"Hah, hah," she mocked as she brushed the dust off her pants, "Come up with that on your own overcoat?"

She made a jab at the brown oversized coat that he wore. It looked odd on the short boy.

"I could ask you the same thing," was the cheeky reply.

She rose a brow.

 _'Oh really?'_

* * *

Unit 8

.

.

She liked one-upping persons, especially adults who she was mentally older than. With that said, it wasn't often that Wallis met upon persons who could do the same to her.

But of all the persons to do so – did it have to be a nine-year old child?

The universe was fraught with irony, so she guess she should have expected as much.

"It's okay I get it, you're embarrassed that you're clumsy," he said flippantly in response to her irritated gaze.

What uncontrived cheek.

His response when she had said as much had her confused.

"Yeah, I'm pretty trived."

She stared at him unimpressed.

"I'm like quadruple times your age, I don't have to take this." She eventually uttered, though she said it more to herself than to him.

The boy had the audacity to snicker.

"You're like 11."

"I'm mature for my age." Though an understatement, it was the best she had to work with.

The boy's grin was all teeth. "Fine, you're a _mature_ 11 year old."

Wallis sighed.

* * *

Unit 9

.

.

"Ms. West!"

The sharp call of her name and a series of clicks – the sound of high heels meeting concrete in rapid succession – was all she needed to know that she was busted.

"Mrs. Gin," Wallis greeted as she turned and easy grin on her face. Wallis was a firm believer in the adage 'deny, deny, deny'.

Mrs. Gin was a strict, middle-aged Caucasian woman with plain features. Wallis thought that she was a dime a dozen really.

"Don't 'Mrs Gin' me," the woman huffed. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let you come along on this trip. Where did you think you were going?"

Wallis' grin twitched, yet before she could reply, she heard sniffling coming from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder only to see the kid who'd been all smiles moments ago, snivelling bitterly.

She watched as he gave Mrs. Gin one of the best kicked puppy looks she'd ever seen.

"I-I-I got lost," he stuttered wiping his messy nose in his sleeve, "And she was help-p-ping me wait for my p-parents here."

Watery blue eyes peered imploringly up at the woman.

"You'll let her wa-ait with m-me won't you?"

Oh, he was good.

* * *

Unit 10

.

.

Wallis grinned as she watched her teacher walk away. She'd gone to find help for the 'poor dear' and had ordered Wallis to stay with him.

But by the time she got back the both of them would be gone. Wallis would have to get back to the group (because anything less would be suspicious) and the kid would run off to wherever he was coming from before he'd happened upon her sprawl down the stairs.

"That was fantastic," Wallis complimented.

"I know," the kid grinned as he wiped his nose in his sleeve yet again. "My older cousin John said that because I'm cute people will fall for whatever I say."

Wallis' lips quivered. "I'm sure."

The boy shrugged, before his grin returned full force. "You so owe me now though."

Wallis failed to reply when a piece of paper was shoved into her face. Snatching it from the boy, but not before lightly glaring at him, she read it.

' _ **Haly's International Traveling Circus**_ '.

"My family, the Flying Graysons, are the main attraction," the boy spoke, "We're gonna be in Gotham for a while, so you should definitely come."

Wallis stared at him with wide eyes.

Oh boy.

* * *

A/N: A nine-year old Richard Grayson - awesome.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who reviewed/favourited/followed

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	3. Units 11-15

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 11

.

.

"So you're an acrobat?"

The inflection in her voice made what she said a question, even though she knew the answer. Many things, many memories had been lost to her because of her reincarnation –

(Another reason she liked bright things was because it distracted her from numerous depressing thoughts that tended to run across her mind every now and then)

– but she'd managed to retain some vestiges of her past life.

It was a wonder that she'd been able to recognize as many things and persons as she had and she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The nine-year old's posture straightened – his shoulders squared, his chest puffed out and his chin was lifted just so.

"Yes, yes I am," he announced, "I'm the best."

He glowed with pride.

And just like that Wallis thought he seemed much more bearable. She would always welcome sunny people into her sphere.

The boy's grin turned sheepish, "Well, the best-in-training."

Robin…this was Robin…er…pre-Robin.

Or was is pre-Batman?

Wallis shook her head.

She stuck out her hand. "Wallis."

Wiry fingers wrapped around hers. "Richard."

* * *

Unit 12

.

.

Wallis liked children. She didn't like handling them when they were being bratty…but she liked them. Mostly because they tended to wear their hearts on their sleeves.

"I live out of state," Wallis informed Richard, "I'm only here on a school trip. We're leaving tomorrow morning. I don't think I can make it."

Richard's disappointment was obvious. He tugged at his coat's flaps as his gaze fell to his feet.

"Oh," he finally said in a soft voice.

Wallis hesitated.

"The Circus does sound entertaining" she began slowly, "And nobody would really notice if I was gone for a few hours."

She didn't think it'd be that hard to sneak out once persons were asleep.

"I could come."

Immediately as those words left her mouth, Richard's head snapped up and he beamed at her.

"Great! I'm glad you agreed," he cheered and Wallis was slightly taken aback by his sudden change in demeanour.

Before she could comment, she caught the look of unadulterated mischief that danced within his eyes. It was then that she knew she'd been played.

Wallis watched as Richard snickered (read: cackled).

"And I know just how to sneak you in."

...She'd practically walked into this one.

* * *

Unit 13

.

.

Was sneaking away from her hotel late in the night a wise thing to do? Especially if it was to go on an escapade to a Circus in Gotham City?

No, not at all.

Was it worth it though?

It kind of was.

Truthfully, she found sneaking out more thrilling than she expected to.

Hmmm, perhaps she should be concerned about this wild streak that she seemed to be developing…

"Are you done?" Richard's voice came from outside the tent.

"Almost," she replied as she tugged a small hat on her red hair. She gave herself a once over in the full length mirror. It was a simple uniform with a red and white motif. Overall she looked like those persons that sold food during the show.

"Nice outfit," she commented upon seeing Richard as she exited the tent. He was in a red and black full body acrobatic outfit. It was a lot of spandex.

"Thanks," he said before he grabbed her hand. He tugged her forward. "We need to get to the Back-yard before it gets crowded."

"That sounds off-limits to the general public," she commented blithely.

The sly look he gave her was answer enough.

* * *

Unit 14

.

.

Wallis gave a delighted laugh as she fumbled with the batons in her hand.

"Those are Devil-sticks," Richard commented, juggling several balls.

Since arriving to the Back-yard, the two of them had been in and out of various tents – the animal tents, the practice tents for the various performers, etc. – and they'd almost been caught several times.

They probably weren't as discrete as they thought…well at least she wasn't. She'd fallen at least a dozen times already – over streamers, wires, cords and boxes. But she was having a blast.

They'd even managed to get into the make-up supply. She'd doused both herself and Richard, to his chagrin, in glitter.

Now they were in the equipment area and Wallis was being shown the various tools that were used in the performances.

"C'mon toss 'em here," she beckoned Richard once she'd placed the batons down.

"You can juggle?"

"No, but one of them would make an awesome souvenir."

Richard snickered. "Wanna try?"

Wallis shook her head. "I have a feeling that me and juggling would only spell trouble."

"I'll say," a voice suddenly sounded, "And the both of you are in enough trouble as it is."

Wallis and Richard cringed.

* * *

Unit 15

.

.

"I'm never going to see the light of day again," Wallis groaned.

"I can kiss performing in the next show goodbye," Richard added.

Wallis rolled her eyes.

Currently, the two sat in the Haly's trailer. The owner had found them after investigating reports of a 'little Robin' possibly stirring up trouble. 'Robin' was notorious among the Circus performers.

Richard tugged at the ends of his hair. "Sorry," he muttered.

"That we got caught," Wallis supplied. The two shared a sly look before they broke down into snickers.

She figured that she'd better get all the giddiness out of her system. After all, Haly had gone off to send word to the hotel where her school was staying. She'd have to put her all into seeming remorseful.

"I hope you guys visit my town soon," Wallis said when they calmed down.

"Definitely. You haven't seen me perform yet." Richard grinned before he pulled out one of the juggling balls from behind him.

He offered it to her. "Friends?"

Wallis smiled warmly as she took the ball. "Of course… _Robin_ ," she teased.

His cheeks flushed.

"Shut up _Wally._ "

The two laughed and indeed, Wallis felt that this was the start of _something._

* * *

A/N: Perhaps y'all were expecting something a bit darker what with Richard's parents being killed while they were in Gotham and all. I was going to allude to it, but then I thought of what it'd be like to sneak out and go to the circus and this came out. Plus I love the friendship between Wally and Robin in the YJ canon. Let's see what next eh?

I may write a couple more snapshots about Wallis' jaunt in the Circus. Ever wanted to run away to the Circus? I did.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who reviewed/favourited/followed

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	4. Units 16-20

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 16

.

.

"–and apart from the two days suspension, mom and dad won't let me come visit you this weekend," Wallis complained over the phone.

Iris chuckled.

"It sounds fair to me. Every action has an opposite and equal reaction. That's Newton's –"

"–Third Law. Yeah, I know," Wallis rolled her eyes.

Ever since Iris and Barry had gotten engaged they'd been doing that cliché couple thing where one adopted a few of the other's habits.

"My genius niece," her aunt teased. Wallis scoffed even though she was pleased at the compliment.

"I know what will cheer you up."

Wallis' ears perked up.

"I did some research on your friend's Circus. Turns out that they'll be making a stop in Central City in a few weeks."

Thankfully Wallis hadn't been banned from attending future showings.

"If you behave, I'll make sure to get you some tickets."

"Who put you up to this?" she frowned, "Bribery isn't the best way to ensure good behaviour."

"It was actually Barry's idea. He wanted to earn brownie points with his soon to be niece, so he figured he'd take you on a date to the Circus."

There was a pause.

"…I'll be good."

* * *

Unit 17

.

.

At first she didn't know whether or not any of her letters were going through.

Heck she'd initially scoffed at the very thought of sending letters, because really, she thought it was archaic. But it was the best she could do when Richard had no phone number or email address.

Thankfully, it all seemed to pan out. Three days after she had sent the first letter, she received an envelope which, aside from the stamp and her address, had her name scrawled messily across the front.

' ** _Wally_** '

Surprisingly enough Richard had been the first and only one to address her as Wally.

As Wallis read the letter she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sheer childishness that bled through.

All Richard did was complain.

Apparently being banned from performing for a few nights hadn't been his only punishment. He had also been forced to help out in the animal pits for a few weeks, which mostly meant cleaning up animal dung using equipment almost as big as him.

Wallis had to admit that she was wholly amused – especially with how he ended his letter.

' _ **Long live RedRobin**_ '

* * *

Unit 18

.

.

Over their weeks of communication via letter the conversations they had were often light-hearted and funny and Wallis found herself becoming more and more taken with the half-Romanian boy.

With that said she was beginning to feel increasingly guilty with each message that passed between them.

Guilt that was borne out of her inability to do anything about the possible soon to be death of his family.

Or rather it wasn't that she couldn't do anything…she just wasn't willing.

She wasn't willing to compromise her position in this new universe of hers. She was comfortable just as she was and she really didn't want to throw that away.

But if she did nothing then…Richard would become an orphan very soon.

Wallis sighed as she opened the latest letter Richard had sent her. She'd hoped that it'd be as upbeat as the last – if Robin could still banter then that meant he was okay…right?

Well…the letter started out upbeat enough she supposed.

Wallis frowned worriedly as she reread the latter part of the letter.

' _ **Circus life is dangerous ya know? We've gotten tons of threats before but…I have a bad feeling about this one Wally**_.'

Wallis' eyes closed in resignation.

Damn.

* * *

Unit 19

.

.

"Woah, slow down," her aunt attempted to calm her.

"But Aunt Iris, I think my friend's in danger," Wallis said.

"It could just be a prank," Iris pointed out. "You've told me that your friend is quite the joker."

"Richard wouldn't joke about something like this," Wallis insisted, "C'mon Aunt Iris, can't you use your reporter skills to find out what's going on? Please?"

Of course the real reason she'd decided to call her Aunt was to see if she could inadvertently get the Flash to check it out. It was normal for Wallis to share her woes with Iris (the call she was making wasn't suspicious to anyone in the least). Hopefully Wallis' distresses would soon become Barry's distresses eventually – she'd done a lot to worm her way into the man's heart.

For now Wallis would make her woes her Aunt Iris' and whatever worried her Aunt Iris was sure to worry Barry Allen and no doubt the Flash would be on it. At least she hoped so.

"I'm…really worried Aunt Iris," her voice trembled and she wasn't surprised when the corner of her eyes became wet.

Wallis heard Iris sigh into the receiver.

"Alright, I'll look into it."

* * *

Unit 20

.

.

It had happened a day after she had made that call to her Aunt.

 _April 3, 2006_.

She held the phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry honey." Her Aunt's voice was soft, soothing.

The event hadn't been something that was widely reported on. The papers didn't say much:

' _An entire family of acrobats have fallen to their deaths, save for the youngest among them. The young boy has been given over to State care while Gotham PD and Batman are working to solve the case_.'

And the news had offered little more in the way of information.

Wallis stared blankly at the muted television. Flashes of the crime scene at Haly's International Circus flitted across the screen.

It had been sabotage… _murder_.

"I wasn't quick enough this time," she spoke, though it sounded to Wallis like she was echoing the words of someone else.

"Neither was I," Wallis mumbled, "I obviously didn't care enough."

A bitter statement…but it was true.

"No one could have seen this coming," Iris chided.

Wallis bit her tongue to stop herself from replying.

 _'Wrong.'_

"…I wish that were true," Wallis sighed heavily.

There was no telling how long she'd carry this weight around.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. I went with RedRobin instead of BirdFlash, only for now though. So minor changes: The Flying Grayson's death was on April 3rd instead of April 1st and all of them died (Canon had Robin's cousin John surviving). Richard is the only surviving member.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who reviewed/favourited/followed

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	5. Units 21-25

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 21

.

.

.

"...And in other news, while the murder of his family, The Flying Graysons, is still being investigated by Batman and Gotham PD, nine year old Richard Grayson has become the adopted ward of one Bruce Wayn–"

"And so it has begun," Wallis muttered sullenly as she shut the television off.

A hand suddenly resting on her head, brought her from her thoughts.

She looked up only to meet eyes, almost as green as her own, that reflected warmth and concern. Wallis leaned into the feel of her mother's touch as her mother's fingers began to thread lightly through her hair.

Wallis' new-mother said nothing. Mary West only offered her a small reassuring smile. Wallis sniffed as her lips quivered. She generally hated showing such emotions...she wasn't a child after all. But there wasn't much that she could do in the face of the welcoming warmth that was Mary West – that offered nothing short of comfort.

And everyone needed comfort.

Wallis decided that she'd concede. Just for this moment.

Wallis fell into her mother's embrace – at that point, she truly believed that it would be okay.

* * *

Unit 22

.

.

.

Wallis personally thought that 11 years old was too old to be a Flower Girl. But it wasn't as if she could have said no to one of her favourite persons in the world. The look on her Aunt Iris' face when she had declared that Wallis would be a flower girl was just too sunny an expression for Wallis to darken.

So she had accepted.

As it was now, Wallis looked adorable.

She wore a knee length, sleeveless dress with a jewel neckline and fleur embroidery lace bodice. The colours for the wedding were red and yellow. Wallis thought they were being too obvious. But then again persons in this continuity could be dense.

How no one realized that Clark Kent was Superman with glasses was beyond her.

Wallis gave herself a once-over in the mirror. Her shoulder length, red hair had been done up in a high bun mainly because she wanted her new earrings to be in clear view. They were gold, lightning shaped, knob sized earrings. They had been a gift from her soon to be Uncle Barry.

Wallis sighed as she played with the earrings.

"Maybe in another lifetime."

* * *

Unit 23

.

.

.

"I don't need to practice walking," Wallis muttered. So what if it was her first time (in this lifetime) wearing kitten heels? They were kitten heels. Who fell when walking in kitten heels?

Scoffing and raising her head a little higher, Wallis began to stalk across the lawn, towards the wedding hall.

She had made only a handful of steps when she tripped over her own feet and fell face forward on the grass beneath.

Wallis groaned as she lifted her head.

' _Please tell me no one saw that_.'

When Wallis heard a deep chuckle above her, she knew her prayer had gone unheard. Wallis blushed in mortification as she began to pick herself up. Halfway up though, she found herself being lifted and placed on her feet.

Soon, her gaze became locked with vivid blue eyes situated behind horn-rimmed glasses. A gentle, amused smile graced the muscular face of the Caucasian male who was crouched before her.

"You okay there?" The man asked.

Wallis nodded. "Aside from my pride."

Another chuckle escaped the man's lips. "I know the feeling, I can be a bit of a klutz myself."

Wallis blushed even more.

* * *

Unit 24

.

.

.

Wallis' gaze on the man before her narrowed. He seemed familiar somehow.

"So are you looking forward to the wedding today?" He asked as the two of them slowly walked towards the wedding hall.

Wallis nodded as she continued to overtly observe the man.

Noticing her stare, the man gave her an easy smile.

"Something wrong?"

Wallis shook her head in answer. "So are you a friend of Uncle Barry's?"

Wallis knew most of her Aunt Iris' friends. And she was sure that she'd remember if Iris had friend like him. The man beside her was handsome and exuded charisma in spades.

"Not quite."

Wally noted how he hadn't said 'no' outright.

"I'm Clark Kent – a reporter for the Daily Planet. This wedding is going to be featured in this month's 'Regal Weddings' section."

Wallis choked on her own spit as she stumbled. The man – or rather _Super_ man – caught her by her elbow.

"Is it that much of a shock?" Clark asked.

Wallis nodded.

Superman was crashing her Uncle's wedding.

"Yes," Wallis grinned. "It's kinda cool too."

* * *

Unit 25

.

.

.

"I'm Wallis West," she introduced herself, giving Clark a radiant smile.

Clark nodded. "The pretty flower girl your Aunt gushed about."

Of course he'd been in contact with the bride and groom, he was a reporter after all.

Wallis blushed.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Kent?" she asked politely.

Best believe she was going to win as many brownie points with the Man of Steel as possible. Who knew when they'd come in handy.

Clark paused in thought. "Not particularly," he answered eventually, "But thank you for trying to be accommodating Ms. West."

Wallis giggled.

"Are you trying to charm my niece Mr. Kent?" her Uncle Barry voiced as he walked up to them. They had stopped at the entrance of the hall some time ago.

"Of course not Mr. Allen," Clark answered as he shook Barry's hand. Wallis watched as the two shared an amused look.

"Well that's a relief." Barry turned and winked, "I wouldn't want my favourite West girl taken away from me."

Wallis let out another giggle.

Gosh, she couldn't wait for this wedding to be over.

* * *

A/N: First of all Happy Mothers' Day to all the true moms/mother figures out there and to those fathers who take on the role of mother as well. Thank you for the major role you've played in the lives of your children/wards.

Wedding have this effect on people ya know. Who wants to guess who else may (may) crash Barry and Iris' wedding?

Promo: Please check out one of my other OC SI stories - **Reborn to be a Duelist**. I'd appreciate it. It's a Yu-gi-oh 5D's full length fanfic i.e. not a drabble!fic.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	6. Units 26-30

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 26

.

.

.

Wallis was happy for her Aunt. She gazed at both Iris and Barry as they stood before the altar – the picture of jubilation. They had this radiant glow about them.

They were absolutely beautiful.

Wallis couldn't help but sigh wistfully. She hoped that this time she'd live long enough to have such a moment as this.

Wallis shook her head and returned her attention to the Wedding Officiant.

"– If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together –"

Wallis scoffed lightly.

Wallis was sure that there was no one like that. Practically everyone of Iris' and Barry's friends and family thought the two were a match made in Heaven. Persons who thought otherwise wouldn't have the guts anyway.

"– let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

It was to Wallis' surprise when, as the Officiant finished, her father began to rise from his seat. Wallis gaped and all eyes – including Barry's and Iris' were on her father.

She was about to tug at his tuxedo jacket and demand answers when –

"Kidding, kidding," Rudy chuckled as he sank back into his seat.

Wallis face burned in humiliation as she groaned.

" _Why dad? Why?_ "

* * *

Unit 27

.

.

.

Wallis stared at the woman before her.

Man, Wallis couldn't wait to hit puberty.

She couldn't wait to rid herself of the baby fat, the milk teeth.

Her body couldn't catch up to her mind fast enough.

"Is this your girlfriend Mr. Clark?" Wallis asked innocently.

She had sought the man out as soon as the reception had begun. She found him at the buffet table where he was laughing heartily with a curvaceous and fair-skinned goddess with waist length ebony coloured hair.

A choking noise escaped Clark's mouth.

"Eloquent," the woman teased.

"She isn't," Clark offered by way of answer.

"But she's a girl and she is your friend right? So that makes her your girlfriend."

Wallis inwardly cackled as she watched the superhero-in-disguise search for an answer. She turned her attention to the could-be-idol who looked nothing short of amused by what she was seeing.

 _'So this is Lois Lane?'_ Wallis wondered. _'Dang, they set Superman up real good.'_

"So young, yet so guile," the woman chuckled at Clark's expense, before she offered Wallis her hand. Wallis shook her hand.

"I'm Wallis West."

"And I am –"

 _'Lois Lane.'_

"–Diana Prince."

…Well, she'd been wrong before.

* * *

Unit 28

.

.

.

Wallis wondered just how many Superheroes had been at the wedding?

Wallis had left Clark and Diana to their own devices so that she could search the crowd.

 _'Just how many more are here right now?'_

It made sense that the League members would want to support their friend on his big day – not that there was an 'official' League to speak of.

Wallis supposed that they hadn't gone public with the League formation yet, not that she knew when the League was formed.

All she knew was _who_ formed the League – well the main ones.

There was Superman and Batman and Wonder Woman and Flash.

 _'That makes four,'_ Wallis pondered. She knew that she was forgetting someone.

Wallis' concentration was broken when she accidentally walked into someone's back.

As she quickly apologized, the African American male whom she'd bumped into, looked on with kind brown eyes. "It is no problem."

Mentally bemoaning her clumsiness, Wallis nodded in acceptance before she began to walk off. It was at that moment that she recalled one of the names she'd been searching for.

"Martian Manhunter," Wallis proclaimed victoriously.

Wallis failed to notice the man turn his attention to her – his stare inquisitive.

* * *

Unit 29

.

.

.

"Some people would say that I lost my best friend…but I think I just made another one."

Wallis almost gagged at the sheer saccharinity of her words. She _was_ laying it on pretty thick, but hey, she had a birthday coming up.

She ended her toast by taking a long sip of the (non-alcoholic) wine from her flute. She couldn't wait until she could legally drink…or rather, she couldn't wait until she was able enough to get away with drinking.

Would that count as underage drinking though? Considering her mental age?

Probably.

Wallis shrugged. Meh.

All around the room more toasts were made from friends and family of the bride and groom – except for her father. Rudy West was officially in the dog house as per orders of his wife. Although Iris and Barry hadn't made a big fuss about his stunt (Barry had actually called the move 'classic'), Mary had thought it poor taste.

Just as the final toast was over, a loud commotion arose from the back of the Reception Hall – or rather outside the Reception Hall. Wallis would have paid it no mind had it not been for the statement that followed:

"Is that Bruce Wayne?"

* * *

Unit 30

.

.

.

Wallis straightened in her seat as she watched Bruce Wayne practically glide into the room – refined, poised.

"I apologize for the stir," his rich baritone voice pierced the hushed atmosphere. "My car broke down out back. I noticed the wonderful festivities and outside became exceedingly dull in comparison. I hope you can forgive the imposition."

Wallis paused and stared at the handsome man doubtfully.

What a load of crock.

Wallis chanced a look around the room only to see persons nodding understandingly.

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed, just as her Uncle Barry rose from his seat at the head table to greet the billionaire.

"The more the merrier Mr. Wayne," her Uncle smiled. He came to a stop before the primly dressed man and offered his hand.

Bruce gave him a smile of his own as he took Barry's hand. "Thank you and congratulations."

Wallis scoffed under her breath. It was clear (to her) that the two knew each other. She knew that at least one of them (Barry) was getting a huge kick out of everyone's reaction.

She wasn't interested in being anyone's entertainment though. For thoughts of only one person played throughout her mind.

Thoughts of Richard Grayson.

* * *

A/N: I found what Rudy did hilarious. I'm still laughing. And yeah, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Batman were at Flash's wedding as well as Superman. Hal may or may not have been there. Please excuse any mistakes.

What do you think Wallis will do next? Will there a confrontation between her and Bruce? It's anyone's guess really.

At this point I would like to apologize to those of you whose reviews I haven't replied to. There is something wrong with the review links. I can't see the new reviews in the review section either. I mean, the review counter says that I have 'x' reviews, but I'm not seeing any of the reviews that make the counter add up to 'x'. If anyone can explain/help me out, I'd appreciate it very much.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed. I appreciate you all.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	7. Units 31-35

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 31

.

.

.

Wallis briefly weighed the pros and cons of approaching Bruce Wayne. On one hand, she would probably be causing a ripple effect somehow, but on the other hand the possibility of her learning about Richard was too much for her to pass up.

 _'What am I doing?'_ Wallis mentally berated herself. Since when did she ever second guess herself. She'd long since promised herself that she didn't want any regrets in this life.

She'd broken that vow once already. She wasn't about to increase the tally.

Wallis stood from her seat and straightened her dress. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin before she began to walk staunchly towards the Billionaire's table. It had been considerably crowded earlier, but most persons had since returned to their tables – though there were still a few stares.

The red head seated herself in an empty chair directly across from the man. Dark brown irises locked with her emerald ones before she looked away.

Okay, so she had nerve, but not enough to hold gazes with the Batman for long.

"Mr. Wayne," she greeted.

"Young lady," he returned, a brow raised in question. Wallis cleared her throat.

 _'Now or never.'_

"How's Richard doing?"

* * *

Unit 32

.

.

.

"I'm his friend," Wallis replied, unfaltering when silence met her query.

Bruce gave a noncommittal hum. "He doesn't talk much these days."

Wallis frowned at two things. One, his response – it neither confirmed nor denied anything.

Secondly, even though she'd only known Dick for a handful of weeks, she knew enough to know that that was out of character for him.

But his behaviour was understandable. His parents had been murdered, and he knew about those who did it. Hence why Bruce Wayne's want to keep him out of the public's eye was justifiable.

Richard was as safe as safe could be with the Batman.

Unfortunately, that meant that he wouldn't be communicating with anyone any time soon.

Sighing forlornly, Wallis made quick work of the chain around her neck. It was a simple black chord and from it hung a small golden bird.

Wallis held it towards the man, whose stare had become increasingly calculating.

"I know I can't see him anytime soon," she admitted nervously when the Billionaire hadn't made a move to take it from her. "But I want him to know that, I'll be here for him…whenever he's ready."

* * *

Unit 33

.

.

.

Wallis gave a quiet sigh of relief when the Billionaire finally extended his hand. She gently placed the necklace within the open palm.

She watched brown irises give it a cursory once over (the man would probably put it through a scanner or something later) before they met her emerald ones.

Broad fingers closed around the pendant. "I'll make sure he gets it."

Wallis raised a brow. "The message or the necklace?"

Bruce gave her a minuscule smirk, though why she did not know. "Both," he assured as he rose to his feet.

He dipped his head slightly. "Please excuse me Miss West. My car should be fixed by now. I should leave before I overstay my welcome."

"Mr Wayne," Wallis called out. The Caucasian male to pause mid-stride.

"Thank you," she voiced, even though she was still unsure about many things. She was grateful that he had taken Richard in. Life with a Billionaire was better than in State care.

But did that hold true when that Billionaire was the Batman?

"Don't thank me just yet."

It was that solemn declaration that made Wallis think that perhaps he too had that same uncertainty.

* * *

Unit 34

.

.

.

It was of Wallis' opinion that just too many things were happening in the year 2006. There were just too many major events.

The first of which was her unanticipated meeting with a pre-Batman Richard Grayson. The subsequent death of his family was what gave her, her first real regret in this new world.

Then her Aunt married the Flash (at the wedding she met upon a handful of Superheroes).

But the most recent development – the introduction of the Justice League to the world, three years after its formation, and the unveiling of the JL's new Headquarters – the Hall of Justice.

The League's new Headquarters, apparently only came about due to the _Joker_ (Wallis hoped to _never_ meet that man) attacking the old one – Mount Justice.

Upon hearing that name, Wallis had been overcome with one of the most prominent cases of déjà vu that she'd ever experienced since her (re)birth. She knew where she was – she knew which realm she had been thrust into.

 _Finally_.

The question of which reality she was in had bothered her for years, but now at last she had a name for the universe that she was in:

Young Justice.

* * *

Unit 35

.

.

.

"Mom, it's just a P.R. stunt," Wallis rolled her eyes from where she sat on the backseat of her parent's car. "They're trying to foster a better public image. It's a glorified tourist hotspot."

A road trip to Washington D.C. to visit the Hall of Justice, the JL's 'Headquarters', wasn't how she wanted to spend the last week of her holiday.

"Hun, you're reading too much into this," Mary teased from the passenger's seat before she turned to her husband. "Your daughter is quite cynical."

Wallis groaned.

"Oh so she's _my_ daughter?" Rudy quipped. "Last time I checked the _both_ of us made her."

Wallis groaned even louder, Mary gave a scandalized cry and Rudy chuckled heartily at their reactions.

"This couldn't be any worse," Wallis muttered though her lips quirked into a small smile.

In all honesty, she should've known better than to say that. Jest or otherwise, she shouldn't have tempted the universe to prove her wrong.

One moment Wallis was sitting on the backseat – the next she was being thrown to the opposite end as a vehicle suddenly ploughed into her side of the car.

Bright crimson filled Wallis' vision, before it faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, what shall become of the West Family?

Anyway, hence is Wallis' little chat with Bruce Wayne, who is keeping Robin out of the public's eyes for now. Just how much Wallis knows/remembers of the YJ universe shall be revealed as the story progresses.

Promo: Please check out one of my other OC SI stories - **Reborn to be a Duelist**.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed. I appreciate you all.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	8. Units 36-40

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 36

.

.

.

Wallis whimpered as she came to, feeling her body thrum with pain.

 _'God it hurts,'_ she thought as she opened her eyes. She laid on her side parallel to cold hard asphalt and from what she could see, it was littered with glass…and blood.

 _'That's my blood,'_ she needlessly supplied as she worked on calming her racing heart. It wouldn't do to panic. And if she were to die, it had happened once before. A second time wouldn't matter.

 _'Liar!'_ Wallis cursed herself. _'You…I don't want to die again.'_

Wallis grit her teeth as she slowly, blindly groped her pants pocket – she didn't think it wise to move her neck or any other part of herself really. Thankfully she hadn't landed on the side that held her cell phone.

Her arm shook as she finally found the item and she brought it to her face. She needed help. Gosh her parents needed help.

She tried not to hyperventilate when she found that she could hardly make out the numbers on the phone. She couldn't lose it. They needed help fast.

 _'Please answer.'_ Her fingers quivered as one of them held fast on one button.

"Hello?"

Wallis sobbed.

"Uncle Barry."

* * *

Unit 37

.

.

.

A dam burst when she heard her Uncle's voice. She really couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat.

She was injured. She was scared – for both herself and her parents. There was no sound to indicate that either of them were conscious. She wasn't even facing the crashed cars, so she could only think of the worst.

"Wallis, what's wrong?" Barry's voice sounded alarmed. The redhead managed to quiet her sob enough to choke out an explanation.

"T-there was a crash," she began, "I don't know where mom and dad are or what happened to them and I'm afraid to move."

"I need you to tell me where you are," Barry insisted, "I'll come and get you."

"I don't know," Wallis let out a shaky breath, her eyes dropped.

"I feel really weak." It was probably the blood loss.

"Stay awake Freckles." Barry urged, the strain in his voice evident. "Where were you heading?"

"T-the Hall of Justice."

"Alright, don't worry I'll find you."

"When?"

There was a rush of wind and a different kind of red entered Wallis' darkening field of vision. Wallis was never more grateful to have her Uncle so near her.

"I'm right here."

* * *

Unit 38

.

.

.

When Wallis regained consciousness, the first thing she saw – and thank God she could see – was the white-washed ceiling of whichever hospital room she was in. Then she realized that she was hooked up to an IV drip and an EKG machine.

The green-eyed girl frowned. How long had she been unconscious? Was her body supposed to feel this numb?

She groaned – her throat felt dry – as she tried to push herself up by her elbows.

"Don't try to sit up," a bemused voice came. Wallis paused and glanced at the door.

"Uncle Barry," she spoke, watching him enter the room. A smile – duller than his usual ones – stretched across his face.

"Iris missed you. She just left for work." He continued, sitting in the chair by her bed. "The nurses just forced your parents back into their rooms. They haven't made a full recovery yet, but they will soon."

Barry fiddled with a remote and adjusted the bed so that the upper part of it was raised. She took the glass of water that he offered.

"You had us worried." He patted her head. She leaned into the touch. "I'm glad you're okay Freckles."

Wallis sighed contently. "Me too."

* * *

Unit 39

.

.

.

The two were silent for some time before Wallis' eyes slid over to Barry. The crash and what had happened there after rushed through her mind.

"So…" she began, "The Flash?"

Barry's face had a grimace-smile sort of expression. "Well, your memory's intact."

Wallis feigned sheepishness. Truthfully she had been looking for some way to broach the subject without raising any flags for quite a while.

Before long though Barry's usual easy-going smile slid back into place. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Extremely," Wallis mirrored his smile.

"You don't get to tell anyone, not even your parents," Barry warned.

Wallis moved her fingers across her mouth in the universal 'my lips are sealed' gesture. She laughed when her uncle held up his pinkie finger.

"Seriously?" she asked even as she held up her own and the two linked.

Barry's eyes twinkled. "Do you Wallis West solemnly swear to keep my identity as the Flash a secret?"

"I solemnly swear."

The two glanced at each other before they dissolved into a fit of laughter. Wallis stopped when she felt a stabbing pain in her back.

She whimpered.

Her uncle's face became grim before he rose from his seat. "I'll get the doctor."

* * *

Unit 40

.

.

.

Wallis' lips trembled as her hands travelled down the length of her body and grabbed at her legs. Green irises snapped towards the doctor, baleful.

She glanced over to Barry. "Tell me that he's lying."

Low cervical Spinal Cord Injury? Anterior Cord Syndrome? So that was the explanation for why she could barely feel anything from the waist down?

"There was damage to the front of the spinal cord," the doctor continued, "We'll be able to determine the severity of the injury in seven weeks."

Wallis loathed that he seemed so…apathetic.

"I'm a p-paraplegia?" Wallis choked out.

"An incomplete paraplegia," the doctor corrected. "There's a chance you can make a recovery."

"But not a complete one." Wallis filled in the blanks. So either she'd live a life with limited motoric capabilities or she'd end up confined to a wheelchair for good.

Wallis…she hadn't signed up for that.

Wallis looked at the doctor intently. "You and your diagnosis can go to Hell," she spoke plainly.

"Wallis Marian West," Barry's voice was clipped and serious. Her gaze snapped towards him and her eyes glinted as she considered him.

She was going to regain the use of her legs.

By any means necessary.

* * *

A/N: The Flash was YJ Wally's favourite hero and he aspired to be him, especially when he found out that Flash was his favourite uncle. Wallis doesn't share the same sentiments. But now that she knows the results of the accident and what it means for her...let's see what she chooses to do. Heh.

Promo: Please check out one of my other OC/SI stories - **Reborn to be a Duelist**.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed. I'm happy that persons are reading and enjoying this fic.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	9. Units 41-45

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 41

.

.

.

Her world had never seemed so dull.

She was sure her hair was a shade paler than it usually was. She had also slimmed down considerably.

She had been in the hospital for three months already. She was sick and tired of being sick and tired.

And not to mention it also meant that she had missed three months of school already. From what she'd been told from her mother – both she and Wallis' father had been released months earlier – Wallis would most likely have to repeat the current year.

Fat chance of that happening. She was indubitably graduating early.

That was on her milestone sheet. But of course, it took the backseat to 'Regain full function of legs' – everything did really.

All she'd have to do is wait a few more months. In just a few months' time, she'd be able to leave the hospital. She'd leave in a wheel chair either with or without the promise of crutches for future use.

That was how it was going to be this time around, but she'd accept it. Because Wallis swore that the next time she leaves a hospital – it'd be on her own two _fully healed_ feet.

* * *

Unit 42

.

.

.

It was an easy thing to do – to choke out a sob story about wanting a change of scenery. Wallis would be the first and the last to admit that she was, to some degree, manipulative.

But she needed to be around The Flash as much as possible. She needed him to let the secret of how he got his powers to slip. She didn't remember – for the life of her she couldn't remember _how_ he got his powers – so she planned on staying particularly close to Barry Allen.

It was simple enough – playing the depressed minor whose only source of smiles and laughter was her Uncle. It helped that her counsellor had picked up on this (deliberate) behaviour too.

She was going to spend the next couple of months in Central City – whose main hospital also had a better SCI unit than the one in Blue Valley. She honestly wasn't looking forward to continuing the rehabilitation process though.

Already she'd had enough with the physical therapy, occupational therapy, therapy-therapy, the passive exercises, not to mention that fact that her dignity had all been shot to hell…it was all so tedious.

Wallis didn't know how much more she could take.

* * *

Unit 43

.

.

.

"Rogues?" Wallis hummed as she fiddled with her hair. It had gotten longer. It was almost down to her waist and she was considering cutting it – but how much shorter she wasn't sure. "That's actually a cool name."

"You'd think that," Barry chuckled from behind her. As it was now, the two were strolling through Central City Park. Or rather, Barry was strolling as he pushed Wallis along in her wheelchair.

It had become routine – for Barry or Iris to accompany Wallis out of the house whenever either of them got off of work early enough. She went out with Barry more often than she did with Iris though. Surprisingly, Iris' job was the one with the more irregular work hours.

That wasn't to say that Barry hadn't done his fair share of 'Flashing' away when the needs arose.

Truthfully, Wallis felt slightly remorseful. This was her aunt and uncle's first year of marriage. Having to take care of their paraplegic niece couldn't be easy for them. But they'd yet to show anything other than love.

Wallis felt incredibly lucky.

She only hoped that her luck would continue, especially since she was planning to, more or less, blow herself up.

* * *

Unit 44

.

.

.

With a thunderstorm raging just outside the Allen's home, Wallis felt like she was making herself out to be Frankenstein.

Because, here she was in her uncle's lab, after months of meticulous planning – weather analyses, Flash research, weeding information out of Barry– about to recreate an experiment all in the name of self-gain.

She _should_ end up alive – she had gotten a hold of Barry's notes. They had been easy enough to follow and if Barry was thorough about anything – it was his work (as Flash and as a CSI).

Wallis stared up at the cabinet of chemicals apprehensively – it had been quite the task to set them up as they needed to be and without Barry noticing. It was a good thing that he was away on League business and with Iris in thinking that she was in her room asleep – this was Wallis' best chance.

Yet Wallis wondered – what exactly was she to do now? Simply wait?

"What? Do I need to say something?" the red-head grouched when nothing seemed to be happening. "What am I supposed to say? Shazam?"

Of course, as if the universe was humouring her, it was at that moment that lightning struck.

* * *

Unit 45

.

.

.

If Wallis had been in any other world, she knew that she would have either died or been admitted in a hospital for treatment of third degree burns, never to fully heal from the wounds sustained.

What else would one expect if one was bathed in electrically charged chemicals in a lab that exploded there after?

It had _burnt_ , then, as more and more electricity passed throughout her entire form, it felt as if each and every one of her cells became ionized and attempted to leave the confines of her body all at once.

It had been sensory overload and after a while, Wallis had gone completely numb and had blacked out.

Mercifully, she was in the DC universe and experiments like the one she had carried out usually made for the beginnings of origin stories.

So Wallis didn't end up in that place she had been in before she was Wallis but after she was that other girl. Instead, she awoke in the hospital, with doctors marvelling over how she was largely, _miraculously_ unharmed.

But whether or not this was her 'origin' story, Wallis thought it was too soon to tell.

Nonetheless, never had she been more hopeful.

* * *

A/N: I considered delaying Wallis setting up her experiment until the next drabble set, but I got kind of restless and so...here you go. Remember these are snapshots of Wallis' life/moments of Wallis' life, so they won't always seem to flow. Can you tell I was winging it with the descriptions in the latter drabble? Cuz I was...meh.

Next drabble set, we'll see the fallout of Wallis' lil experiment. Already, I know a particular Speedster that is upset with her. I know that this may seem slow going but exciting things are ahead. With all that said, I may not update for a while, I'm gonna be concentrating on my other (neglected) stories...of course if I'm struck with inspiration for this fic, I'll write and update. We'll see how it goes.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed. Special thanks to my reviewers - you guys are awesome. And thanks to whoever added this fic to a community!

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	10. Units 46-50

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 46

.

.

.

Wallis winced but despite the stinging pain she felt all over her body, she continued to wiggle her legs.

She could move them again. It was only a little, but she'd made more progress in two hours than she had two months after her initial accident.

She relished the pain she felt thrum through her lower limbs. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She was so relieved and she had actually been scared.

And that had to be expected. She had been reincarnated. She had a few years on other persons her physical age. She even had some foreknowledge of the reality she was in.

But she was also human.

Her body and her circumstances may have changed – but her humanity hadn't. And for that she was thankful.

Wallis sniffled as she drew the sheet up her body and proceeded to flex her bandaged toes. Never again would she take such a simple action for granted.

The emerald eyed girl rubbed her hand swiftly over her face in a bid to ebb the stinging in her eyes, but it was to no avail.

So Wallis stopped resisting the urge to cry and she wept.

* * *

Unit 47

.

.

.

"I am so, so mad at you." – Her mother had first rebuked her.

"But I am so glad that my baby is okay." – then she had swept her up in one of those firm and warm motherly hugs.

Her father had expressed similar sentiments…in his own way.

"I honestly feel like grounding you for life and keeping you in the house with security cameras just so that I can know where you are and what you're doing."

He had held her just as tightly as her mother had.

"That's not healthy dad," she had mumbled into his chest.

He took a deep breath as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Neither is blowing yourself up."

Wallis let out a protesting whine.

Her father chuckled.

"You are in so much trouble when you get out," he spoke with this relishing sort of tone. She wasn't sure if that was out of relief that he still had a daughter to punish or anticipation of the punishment. "There isn't even a name for the punishment that you're going to receive."

Ah…so it had been anticipation after all.

However, oddly enough, she felt reassured. They didn't hate her.

* * *

Unit 48

.

.

.

Barry was giving her the nth degree stare down. She'd never seen him as upset as he currently was before. The anger, though she wasn't sure if he was angrier at himself than at her, seemed so out of character for the usual good-humoured persona that was Barry Allen.

"Why would you do something so reckless?" he asked stiffly.

"Why do you think Uncle Barry?" Wallis met his gaze. She refused to back down. All she'd done was what was best for her.

"Would you have rather died than move around in a wheelchair? Is that it?" he frowned deeply, his eyes conveying nothing short of disapproval and disappointment.

Wallis straightened up. "What I did think about was whether or not I'd regret not taking the opportunity to get the use of my legs back. I didn't consider anything else."

Barry gave a ragged, tired sigh as he ran his hand down his face. "Do you realize how selfish that is?"

Wallis' fists twisted in the sheets. She had never professed to being selfless.

Regardless, Wallis couldn't quite rid herself of the guilt she felt. The freckled girl turned her gaze away from her uncle and gave no reply.

* * *

Unit 49

.

.

.

Yeah, Wallis wasn't sure how she was going to make this up to her Uncle. Aside from that one visit, she had yet to see him again.

She'd used his notes without permission, she'd blown up his lab and worst of all she'd 'endangered' herself.

"I can get a part-time job and pay for the damages to your house," she prattled to her Aunt, who sat by her bedside.

"You know that's not what he wants from you Wallis," Iris sighed. The twelve-year old scowled.

"I'm not sorry for what I did, but I'm sorry that I upset the both of you," Wallis paused as she gave a small, confused frown. "Does that make sense?"

Iris sighed. "You've always been the type where the only logic you see and accept is your own. I should have seen this coming."

Wallis frowned.

"Although I can't say that I'm happy with you at this moment either," Iris pins Wallis with a pointed stare. "I do know how you think so I understand why you did what you did."

Wallis truly adored her aunt.

"And Uncle Barry?"

Iris gave her a tiny, encouraging smile, "Just give him time."

* * *

Unit 50

.

.

.

Silence reigned among the two League members that were in the Watchtower's main computer area.

"My niece recreated the experiment that gave me my powers," Barry began, drumming his fingers across the table before him.

Batman gave no reply, his own fingers dancing over the computer before him, but Barry knew he was listening.

"She's going to become like me. It's too soon to tell, but the probability of her becoming a speedster is at least 97%. She'll need someone to help her hone her new abilities and I'm the only person that can. Eventually she'll want to become a crimefighter andIdon'tthinkthatI'mreadytotakeonthatresponsi –"

"Flash," Batman interrupted, "Breathe."

Barry inhaled deeply before he continued. "I don't think I can help her take that path."

"Then don't," the Dark Knight answered bluntly, "You don't have to help her. But be prepared to live with the consequences of whatever choices she makes hereafter."

Barry grimaced.

"Why'd _you_ take on a sidekick Bats?" It was quite the weight to carry – something Barry didn't want.

Batman paused for a millisecond.

"Because I wanted _him_ to be prepared for the consequences of his choices."

It seemed like Barry wouldn't be able to run from this one.

* * *

A/N: We're already at 50 drabble units, I'm so happy. I added in that last drabble just because I appreciate all of you, my faithful readers. Besides Barry going to Batman/Bruce for advice just seems so right. This is my favourite drabble set so far. We should see more results of Wallis' experiment in the next installment. I didn't expect to update so quickly, heh. Not sure if the next update will be any time soon though.

Belated Happy Father's Day to all the dad's/father figures out there!

Promo: Please check out one of my other OC/SI stories - **Reborn to be a Duelist**. Also, I'm betaing a fic by 'JulesLiason'. It's a Big Time Rush Self-Insert entitled ' **Make It Real** '. I find it very refreshing - that it's a self insert in a show like BTR. It has potential (no pun intended I suppose). Check it out.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed. I love seeing the number of reviews and favourites and follows increase.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	11. Units 51-55

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 51

.

.

.

There was only one way to tell just how successful the experiment had been. All she had to do was get up and walk.

The nurses were changing shifts which meant that there would be no one near her ward for at least 10 minutes or so.

Taking a deep breath, Wallis sat up and threw the covers off of her body. She spun so that her feet hung over the edge of the bed.

Wallis tentatively pushed herself from the bed until her feet touched the ground. She felt like a babe just learning to walk – scared and cautious, not wanting to lose her balance lest she fall.

Wallis released the grip she had on her bed only when she felt that she would be stable enough. It is to her great relief that her legs do not give way.

She hazarded a step forward – the right foot first, then her left one. It's shaky at first, but eventually she began to walk-tumble around her room.

Moments later, the doors swung open and her parents stepped in. As they gaped at her, she greeted them with a wide, victorious smile.

Her legs were back.

* * *

Unit 52

.

.

.

It is only three weeks after Wallis is released when she begins to note…changes with her body. And they weren't changes of the puberty kind either.

For one, she was constantly hungry – she wasn't even full after two servings of dinner and she always felt the need to snack.

Her vision was out of whack too – the last time she checked insects like flies and mosquitoes didn't move as slow as she'd been seeing them go lately.

Then there was her hearing – whenever persons spoke to her, their voices sounded warped, as if someone had slowed down their speech.

She also felt jittery…really jittery. It was a restless sort of feel that she could only equate to having a sugar rush – too much candy…or too many energy drinks. But she had yet to crash. In fact, the jittery feeling was increasing by the day.

Her heart-rate was irregular too. One moment it was normal, the next it was beating so fast that she swore it would shoot out of her chest.

It didn't take her long to judge what was happening to her.

She'd wondered if she'd get powers.

She'd wondered if she'd become a Speedster.

* * *

Unit 53

.

.

.

It happened on a Saturday – that was the day that Wallis experienced her first…'rush'.

And by 'rush' she meant super speed.

She had been on her way to the bathroom, which directly across from her room. One moment she had stepped out of her room. The next she found herself ramming face first into the closed bathroom door.

She groaned as she peeled herself off of the door, her hand immediately going to her nose. When she removed her hand from her nose, she saw the tell-tale sign of blood.

Just great.

Wallis opened the door and entered the bathroom. She went directly to the mirror, intent on accessing the damage to her nose.

Grimacing at the blood just at her right nostril, her fingers went to clutch the nose, to feel how badly it hurt. It was to her surprise when as she prodded it, she felt no pain.

Wallis wiggled her nose.

It felt…normal. The red-head used her PJ's sleeve to wipe the vestiges of blood from her nostril and inspected it once more.

Her nose had healed itself in the space of twenty seconds.

Wallis' lips formed a bemused smile.

This was new.

But not necessarily unwelcomed.

* * *

Unit 54

.

.

.

"I'm still mad at you."

Wallis cringes.

That was the first thing that her Uncle has said to her in a little over a month.

She'd wanted to forestall their meeting for at least a few more weeks, but the inevitable had happened.

Namely – her parents finding out about her new…abilities.

She'd tried to keep them in the dark as long as possible. She supposed that _they_ had kept themselves in the dark as long as possible.

Of course they'd had their suspicions about their daughter suddenly being able to walk. Wallis had thought that, like the doctors, Barry had somehow…abated her parents' suspicions.

Apparently he had omitted a few things. He had told them that the chemicals in the lab restored the damaged nerve tissues and muscles (and whatever else) in my body, but had said nothing further.

But with Wallis accidentally setting her clothes on fire…yeah…and then ploughing through one of the few dry walls in their homes at breakneck speed in her panic…

Barry had more than a little explaining to do.

Her parents took him being The Flash rather well. That she had become a mini-Flash…not so much.

Wallis had a lot of making up to do.

* * *

Unit 55

.

.

.

"I'm still mad at you…but I'll get over it."

Wallis offered Barry a relieved smile.

"So," her Uncle drawled, a teasing grin appeared on his face, "Fire? A wall?"

Wallis flushed hotly, her freckles almost indistinguishable.

"I moved past the stove too quickly," Wallis explained, "I was wearing a long sleeved shirt and someway somehow it caught on fire. I panicked itwasreallyfreakyIneverthoughtthatIwasthatmuchofaklutzandthenthewallwasjust –"

Wallis bit her tongue to stop her verbal assault. The talking fast thing also happened a lot recently too.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Barry shook his head, green eyes glanced at her in amusement. "It's okay, I caught every word you said."

Speedster – right.

"It gets easier," Barry continues, "As long as you train."

"Is that what's going to happen next?" Wallis inquired, "Are you going to train me?"

Barry looks mildly uncomfortable, but soon determination seemed to set in.

"Yeah," Barry confirmed, "But you have to do everything that I say."

It was clear that Barry was making a concerted effort to make sure that she was prepared for what her new powers entailed.

Wallis smiled and her Uncle returned the gesture.

However –

"Thanks, but no thanks Uncle Barry."

– She didn't intend to become a sidekick.

* * *

A/N: Will Wallis take up the moniker?...There is a possibility. Will Wallis join The Team at its genesis? Hmmm...who knows? Am I toying with my readers?...Definitely.

Promo: Please check out one of my other OC/SI stories - **Reborn to be a Duelist**.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	12. Units 56-60

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 56

.

.

.

"What do you mean by 'no'?"

Wallis snorted at her uncle's incredulous look. Barry was a generally humble guy, but as the Flash, he obviously sported a bigger ego.

"I don't want to become your sidekick," Wallis explained further.

At that admission, Barry raised a brow, before his features fell into an amused expression as he seemed to come to some sort of understanding.

"I never asked you to be," Barry pointed out, "I'm just offering you a chance to…happen to your powers before they happen to you."

Oh, so it was Wallis' ego that was showing.

"So you don't want me to be your sidekick?" she continued. "You're just going to train me and then let me do whatever I want with my powers?"

"Of course not," Barry responded, waving a hand at Wallis' dubious tone. "I'm not irresponsible. There will be boundaries."

Something steely passed through the usual jovial emerald eyes of Barry.

"The first of which is no crime-fighting." Wallis' brows crinkled. "I don't want you in the superhero business. At all."

Huh.

Wallis knew that he wasn't eager to have a 'mini-Flash', but she hadn't thought that he'd outright forbid her from the heroics.

Oh well, she supposed.

"Deal."

* * *

Unit 57

.

.

.

Wallis had come to know Barry Allen.

But she was only just beginning to experience the Flash.

And apparently the Flash was marginally sensitive about his costume.

Just two days after striking a deal with her Uncle, Wallis found herself, at 4:30 am, standing (groggily) in a wide, grassy field, Barry before her donned in his hero suit. She herself wore a 'Flash' suit of her own.

When her uncle initially presented the suit to her, she had been…unenthused about it.

"I don't want to run around in a bright red leotard like you," she spoke bluntly.

"For your information I do not run in a 'leotard'," Barry huffed slightly offended, "It is a suit made of highly compressible material that can withstand heat and friction at exponentially elevated levels of speed. Not to mention it has built-in devices that bolster my defense against physical attacks."

Wallis raised a brow, dubiously glancing at the suit her uncle held up in his hands. "Looks like light-weight spandex to me."

"Well, this one is," Barry admitted with a shrug, before jabbing a thumb towards his chest, "I meant that mine wasn't."

Wallis stared at her uncle unimpressed.

* * *

Unit 58

.

.

.

The Speed Force – pure speed energy.

It was the power source for the Flash.

The force wherein all Speedsters were connected – regardless of the genesis of their powers.

"As you train and grow into your powers," Barry lectured, "The Speed Force will gradually become much more than a distant connection."

"You're not going to tell me that I'll become 'one with the Force' are you?"

"If you're good enough," Barry smirked at her facetiousness. He then tapped against his head, "It all starts up here Freckles." He splayed his hand over his chest, "And in here. The Force is within you."

Wallis snorted loudly. She wasn't too sure why she found that so funny, but she just did.

"You're a conduit," Barry continued, "The Force flows both in and around you – it's what drives you. It just so happens that it drives you at superhuman speeds in addition to heightening your stamina, reflexes and regeneration abilities – among other things."

Wallis quietly considered the information. No doubt the older Speedster was only scratching the surface of their powers.

"The Flash is…a lot more powerful than people think," she pointed out.

Barry's face didn't look as smug as she'd expected. "I know."

* * *

Unit 59

.

.

.

The Flash gave 'Training on the go' a whole new meaning.

After further explanations on the basic abilities of a Speedster, and reluctantly donning the suit she had been provided, Wallis was given only two words in warning –

"Keep close."

Granted, she didn't have to follow him, but something within her compelled her to run after him.

She found the experience – of running across miles of grassy plain at Barry's heels – liberating.

And draining. Though the exhaustion subsided when her Uncle slowed down to run beside her. It almost felt as if she was using some of his energy.

Speaking of energy – did she mention how she and Barry glowed?

She and he were bright and radiant – it was like they wore a pure form of energy as if it were a second skin. It enveloped them.

"It's our aura," her Uncle spoke.

So that was why she had no issues breathing? Or perceiving her environs (which oddly enough seemed even more…stunning at super-speed)? Why Barry could speak and sound as if he were stationary?

Just imagining how active her brain waves had to be in order to process everything was incredible.

This was awesome.

Wallis grinned – she was awesome.

* * *

Unit 60

.

.

.

Over the weeks, Wallis had gone through quite a number of crash course lessons – emphasis on the ' _crash_ '.

Thus far she'd gotten her face full of asphalt, gravel, grass, dirt, sand – and the bruises, cuts and scrapes to go with them. Thank goodness for her accelerated healing factor.

It seemed her clumsiness was also an ability of hers that had become heightened. Or perhaps it could be the Flash's sometimes less than helpful advice.

"You need to think less. Trust your instincts."

The end result of that piece of advice?

– She ran into the wall, several times.

"What happened?" Barry asked peering down at her prone form.

"My instincts told me that I wasn't a ninja," she deadpanned, thankful that her headache had already begun to subside, "And that I had no business running up walls."

"Okay," her uncle nodded in stride, "Let me rephrase – trust your _Speedster_ instincts. See it in your mind first. Then just keep running."

It turned out that that had actually been sound instruction. It was easier to follow than she expected it to be.

Just keep running – that was one of the only things she could do.

But the question was – where should she run to?

* * *

Special Olympic Drabble

In which the author kinda breaks the fourth wall.

.

.

.

"I could've run faster."

Wallis rolled her eyes upon hearing the comment. But she knew what she was in for when she decided to watched the Olympic Track & Field Events at her aunt and uncle's house.

"You're the Flash," she replied in a tone that said 'obviously', her eyes not leaving the screen.

" _I'm_ the fastest man alive," he pouted as he stuffed popcorn in his mouth, "I wish the commentators would remember that."

"Uncle Barry, this is an event for non-super powered, normal people," she continued to placate the man, "The commentators were just excited."

"Why use a name like 'Bolt' anyway?" the blonde man huffed, "Lightning bolts are my thing."

"It's his real name," the red-head deadpanned.

Suspicion coloured his voice, "So they say."

Wallis threw her hands up in defeat.

* * *

A/N: My apologies for taking so long to update.

There are so many awesome abilities that come as a result of the Speed Force. It's pretty fun.

I'd really like to write about more of Wally's training experience with Barry – we'll see what happens in the next installment. I decided to let Barry train Wallis under the condition that she doesn't go into the Super-hero business. He doesn't want a sidekick but at the same time he knows he can't just let her fumble/stumble around with her powers. Of course Wallis will experiment with her powers on her own.

A couple of you have been asking if Wallis will be meeting Richard again– yes, look out for it.

The Olympic games were fun and I am a fan of Usain Bolt. How have y'all been enjoying the Olympics?

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	13. Units 61-65

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 61

.

.

.

Wallis sat on the living room couch patiently, waiting for her parents, who were seated directly across from her, to speak.

It was the infamous 'West Huddle' – that's what her dad had named it in a bid to make it sound…current. She and her mom indulged him because it made him happy.

It was essentially a family meeting though.

The last 'West Huddle' they had had was when her parents found out about her powers and they were trying their best to figure out the most prudent way forward (and how to not freak out).

The red-head had always been thankful that her parents had such a healthy relationship – with each other and with her.

It made things easier.

"We're moving?" Wallis reiterated surprised, "Why?"

Her parents shared a look, before her father spoke, "We feel that with the recent…changes, that it'd be best if you were near Barry."

"We know that he could get to us in no time," Mary admitted, "But we'd be more comfortable if we were close by."

"So you're moving for me?" She couldn't quite hide the guilt in her voice.

Her parents smiled, "We're moving for us."

Wallis' cheeks warmed as she grinned shyly.

* * *

Unit 62

.

.

.

"I thought we were moving for us?" Wallis deadpanned, "Now you're telling me about the neighbour's Chihuahua."

Well, the situation just became a lot less sentimental.

"We just want you to be aware of all the factors," Rudy spoke. "I'm surprised you didn't see this coming."

Wallis huffed indignantly.

"Honey, you field kicked the neighbour's dog over several fences," Mary spoke bluntly.

Wallis' mind flitted to the image of the really annoying Chihuahua that had had it out for her from day one.

"It's not my fault it got into our backyard. Besides I brought it right back," she defended.

Her mother didn't miss a beat, "And you went through a few of those fences in the process."

"Nobody saw me," she pouted.

"But they saw the human-sized holes," Mary said with an air of finality, "Honestly, this recklessness is from your father's side."

"I take offence to that," Rudy replied, glaring playfully at his wife, "Besides I don't say anything about her clumsiness being from _your_ side of the family."

"I'm still here," the red head reminded them. Her lashes fluttered as she rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, I'll do better in Ohio."

* * *

Unit 63

.

.

.

Another thing about the move was that she'd get to go to a new school.

Her mom had been really upset when her soon-to-be-former school – Keystone Elementary – wouldn't allow her prodigious daughter to graduate. Granted Wallis had missed out an entire school year due to the accident – but her mother was having none of it because as was said 'prodigious'.

They'd wanted Wallis to actually go through the sixth grade before they'd allow her to graduate.

…Yeah, Wallis wasn't going to have any of that either.

So with the new move, Wallis would be attending a new school. Spisak Junior High to be exact. Her admission to the school was seamless enough – her mother and aunt pulling a few strings and her taking an aptitude test, which she passed with exceptional marks.

All that was left to do was to start school in September.

* * *

Unit 64

.

.

.

It was a good thing that Barry was the _fastest_ man alive.

He was a newly-wed, he had friends, he had his career as a CSI _and_ as The Flash _and_ he had taken on a trainee.

He'd need his super speed to keep up. Especially since his time management skills sucked. How the Speedster ended up being late for most every important event was beyond Wallis.

Granted, he was never late for a training session with her.

He had, however, been absent – on official JL duty or that time when Aunt Iris had gotten sick.

Today was one such day – something or the other about a meeting at JL Headquarters – and she found herself in a dilemma.

She really wanted to make a long overdue out-of-state trip.

But her uncle hated it when she used her powers to go outside the City when he wasn't around (there was this one time she craved Mexican food), so if he found out he'd be angry with her.

Wallis glanced at the bold words printed on postcard in her hand.

It read: ' **Gotham** **City** '.

After a few more contemplative moments, Wallis shrugged – it was better to ask forgiveness than permission anyway.

* * *

Unit 65

.

.

.

So Gotham City seemed more…foreboding than she last remembered. It was nothing overt, there was just some kind of tense atmosphere that cloaked the city…and the sun hadn't fully set yet.

But nonetheless Wallis continued to trudge along the sidewalk, her eyes sweeping over her surroundings.

Her plan was simple enough – find Wayne Manor and demand to speak with Richard. She'd been so caught up with everything that had happened to her, that she'd largely forgot about him.

Already, over a year had passed since he'd lost his family.

She doubted Batman could offer any significant amount of comfort barring patrols to occupy his time. Having a friend close by could do Richard some good.

And truthfully it would do _her_ some good too – the guilt (because she could have…) would weigh a little less on her shoulders…hopefully.

Wallis paused in front of a store and lightly slapped her face. "Wrong mood West," she chastised.

She was about to barge into a billionaire's ( _Batman's_ ) home, she needed to be bright and cocky not down and depressed (For Richard).

Wallis took a deep breath and stepped forward resolutely.

It was at that same time that a single gunshot rang out.

* * *

A/N: There is never a dull moment in Gotham City, I believe. What will Wallis get herself into this time? Stay tuned. A guest reviewer asked for more info on who Wallis was (in her first life). I promise that more will be revealed eventually. More of Wallis experimenting with her powers is to come as well.

On another (random) note - I did not know that Jason Spisak (Wally's voice actor) played Kiyo from Zatch Bell. I knew that his voice sounded familiar. I loved Zatch Bell.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed. A special thanks to my guest reviewers - thank you!

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	14. Units 66-70

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 66

.

.

.

Apparently the laugh was familiar to the thief too for he let out a frustrated growl. Wallis watched as he turned his head and yelled (probably to his accomplices) towards the shop.

Curses sounded and in a matter of seconds, two more similarly clad figures emerged from the store, stuffed duffle bags slung across their bodies.

Wallis' fingers twitched in anticipation, sensing the moment for what it was – the calm before the storm.

She heard the sound of the weapons thrown before she, or the criminals, saw them. The sound was high pitched, synonymous to the hum a thin, sharp object slicing through the air. The first two projectiles that were thrown managed to disarm the thieves, the two that followed knocked out two of the three burly men.

It was after that, that the most interesting thing to happen since Wallis had stumbled upon the robbery ensued – the graceful descent of a small figure, fitted in dark garb, on the third and final thief.

55 seconds – that's how long it took Richard (for it was _Richard_ ) to take down the three crooks.

It was all rather…anti-climactic really.

"Lame," Wallis muttered, but a relieved smile blossomed across her face nonetheless.

* * *

Unit 67

.

.

.

 _"It wasn't a bad fight…on Richard's part,"_ Wallis admitted as she watched the Boy Wonder begin to secure the unconscious criminals.

Her eyes drank him in with a desperation that didn't really surprise her.

He seemed uninjured, but there was no telling how many bruises and lacerations laid under his costume – those that he may have gotten from even more dangerous excursions…or from his training.

Wallis grimaced slightly and her eyes sought for the pervading figure that was the Batman. She vaguely wondered if Batman had allowed Richard to handle this on his own. She wasn't sure how she felt about that though.

Richard…shouldn't be alone so many days before...

Sighing, Wallis straightened from her crouch. She quickly pulled the hood part of her shirt over her head. She had opted to wear a dark red hoodie-shirt with dark coloured jeans. The Speedster suit that her uncle had given her was underneath.

Steeling her nerves, Wallis quietly stepped out from her hiding position.

Richard ( _Robin_ now) was fiddling with whatever tech he had integrated in his glove.

Wallis opened her mouth, intent on getting his attention…but that was before she got a glance at who had suddenly appeared behind him.

* * *

Unit 68

.

.

.

It was a knee-jerk reaction.

At the speed of thought, she launched herself toward Richard, wrapping her hands around him and finally bringing him to where she had stood. She quickly dodged the jab and spinning kick that was thrown her way.

But she had greater things to worry about than a ruffled Robin – far greater things.

"Awww, I almost had him," came the airy yet sinister voice.

Wallis shuddered as she watched ruby red lips open to let out a crazed cackle. Wild green-coloured eyes considered her and the now even more tense Boy Wonder at her side.

Gloved hands skilfully twirled the knives they held – knives that had just moments ago come far too close to Richard.

The slender man with chalk white skin and green hair tilted his head, smile still present, "You don't look like a bat-brat, but I'm _flexible_."

He finished his sentence with a twirl as he nimbly avoided the batarang thrown his way.

The Joker made a 'tsk-tsk' motion with his hand.

"Come now Wonder Boy," his tongue darted out of his mouth and he looked every bit of a predator on the prowl.

He gave a raspy snicker.

"Why so serious?"

* * *

Unit 69

.

.

.

"Now, how to decide who gets diced first," the Joker's eyes flitted between Wallis and Robin. Attesting to his insanity, he himself provided the 'solution', albeit in a deeper, rougher tone.

"Let's just cut them both at the same time. I mean, we've got two hands and two knives."

She'd seen people talk to themselves but…never had they been this disturbing.

"That does sound fun," the insane criminal commented in his initial airy voice, "But how about letting them choose?"

Green irises glinted as the grin he had on his face widened even more. "Excellent idea," his voice was like gravel again as he crouched down into a fighting stance, "So bratties, come at me."

Wallis blinked incredulously.

As if.

There was no way she was going to have a face-off with the Joker. Super-speed or not, she was so out of her league.

And then there was Robin – Batman's sidekick or not, she wasn't about to let him go head to head with this psycho (which is what he looked like he was ready to do).

Mind made up, she did the only thing she could think of in that moment.

She grabbed Richard by the arm.

And ran.

* * *

Unit 70

.

.

.

Wallis heaved a sigh of relief when she finally slowed to a stop.

Robin toppled over by her side, giving a heave of his own. She inwardly cringed. She shouldn't have gone as fast as she did with someone who wasn't used to such accelerated speeds.

Wallis gave the doubled-over boy a thump on the back, only to dodge the punch thrown her way.

"Will you stop trying to hit me?" she commented, annoyed.

"Why did we run?" her friend returned equally annoyed.

"Because that was the Joker and two untrained pre-teens battling him is stupid."

The raven haired child bristled, offended. "I am trained."

"Not enough to go it alone with the Joker."

"And what do you know?" Wallis thought that Richard's aggressive attitude was so…out of character, "Who are you to interfere?"

Amazingly enough, Wallis' hoodie had stayed in place. The hoodie was large enough to keep the majority of her face hidden.

The red-head did a quick scan of their surroundings (she had run all the way to the pier it seemed) and found that it was deserted.

She removed the hood, staring Richard straight in the face. Said boy's eyes widened in recognition.

"Your friend _Dick_."

* * *

A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update.

I think one of my favourite Jokers is the one from the DC animated universe. Aside from that version, I like Heath Ledger's Joker. I also like Jared Leto's Joker. YJ's Joker was…underwhelming really, but I will say that a Joker with DID sounds interesting. My portrayal of the Joker is a mix of a lot of Jokers really.

And so the reunion begins. I decided that there was no point in Wallis hiding the fact that she knows about Richard being Robin. Let's see how _that_ goes down shall we.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	15. Units 71-75

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 71

.

.

.

Richard displayed a range of emotions.

Surprise – "Wallis?"

Then happiness. He beamed at her, "Wallis!"

But then he grimaced. "Wallis," he groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Wallis looked at him bemused – not sure if she should be worried or insulted…or both.

Seeing her look, Robin uttered one word in answer. "Batman."

Now it was the red-head's turn to emote.

Puzzlement – "Oh?"

Realization – "Oh…"

Premonition – "…Oh crap."

Richard had enough foresight to think of what would happen if Batman were to find out what had happened a short while ago. That or the fact that Wallis knew his 'secret' identity (not to mention that he didn't even attempt to deny it, but instead confirmed what she had said almost immediately).

But not only did the caped crusader pop into her mind, so did her uncle. Would Batman…tell on her?

Wallis shook her head. "No way," she smiled at her friend, as if to inspire confidence in him, "He isn't even around."

"Aren't I?" came a baritone voice.

Wallis yelped in surprise, speeding to stand behind Dick. She gulped as she stared up at a cowl-clad face.

Said face stared (semi bat-glared) at her (them), looking wholly unimpressed.

* * *

Unit 72

.

.

.

"You shouldn't be here."

She'd always thought up how her first meeting with the Batman would go just in case she'd ever get the chance to meet him.

Yeah, she'd met and spoken to Bruce Wayne…but the Batman was someone else entirely.

With that said, in all of those scenarios, she was a lot more composed.

"You– I– S-sir– b-but…Batman."

Robin's shoulders shook as he snickered at her, but Wallis was too busy being tongue-tied before the Dark Knight to respond verbally.

Instead she gave him a shove. Thankfully, he took that as some sort of cue to speak up.

"She saved me," he spoke staunchly in her defense.

(Wallis silently prayed him strength).

"I know," was the monotonous reply and the Dark Knight remained…expectant.

"She knows who I am too." Richard couldn't quite hide his wince at that admission. Wallis vaguely wondered just how many times (and _how_ ) Batman stressed the importance of his secret identity.

"I know."

Still the crime fighter looked as if he were waiting for more.

For a moment, Richard looked at a loss as to what to say before he finally decided, "She's my friend."

There was a moment of silence before –

"I know."

* * *

Unit 73

.

.

.

Wallis was nervous.

Testament to that was the fact that she just couldn't keep still. But who could when one had the sole – Batman had silently sent Richard elsewhere – attention of the Dark Knight?

When it seemed like she'd leave burn marks where she stood, Batman spoke, "I expected you here sooner."

"Wah?" she mumbled in confusion. "So you were waiting for me to show up?"

"Yes, though I didn't pre-empt your meeting the Joker."

Batman's eyes narrowed at the reminder of the Clown Prince of Crime.

"But you seem to have enough wherewithal to know when you're outclassed," Batman continued, "Another Speedster might have attacked head-on without a plan of action."

Was that a compliment?

"I'm not surprised, you've always been hailed as a prodigy." Here Batman paused to scrutinize her, "Which is why I know it didn't take you long to figure out mine and Robin's identities."

Wallis remained quiet. She didn't think it wise to complain about Batman monopolizing the conversation.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long. You're a Speedster, which makes you impulsive."

Wallis gulped as Batman towered over her.

"With that said, I hope you're less impulsive with your secrets."

* * *

Unit 74

.

.

.

"Of course," she answered nodding too quickly, "You have nothingto worryabout. My lips aresealed. There's nowaythat anyonewilleverfindoutthatyou'reBru –"

"Stop."

Wallis' mouth shut with an audible click. Her gaze turned sheepish. "I'm not usually this…verbose."

A dubious silence followed.

"Okay so maybe I am! But come on can you blame me?"

She started bouncing on her feet.

"You're the frickin' Batman and I know who you are and I don'thave a clue what you'regoingtodotome –"

Wallis was once again stopped by Batman. Not at a command, but at the almost-annoyed sigh he let out.

"Did you get it?" he asked seemingly thin air.

"Yep!"

And in an instant Robin returned to Batman's side. He handed Batman something sleek and metallic. It was then that the caped crusader tossed it in her direction. She caught it deftly.

"What's this?"

She turned the item over. It looked like a thin watch-like device.

"Your second warning," Batman's eyes narrowed, "Do not enter my city without my knowledge."

Wallis' brain stalled at the implication, "Y-you mean that I –"

Batman cut her off sternly, "Don't abuse the privilege."

Beside him, Robin cheered, while Wallis whooped, partly out of disbelief.

This went better than she expected.

* * *

Unit 75

.

.

.

"I assume that young Master Richard will not be joining us for supper," Alfred's accented voice echoed as he entered the cave.

"He's with a friend," the billionaire offered as he scrutinized the video feed from the store that had been robbed.

"Aaah, the recipient of that postcard," the butler commented in a knowing tone, setting a tray of sandwiches near his charge.

Bruce made a noncommittal sound, before reaching for one of the sandwiches. The video feed switched to show two small figures seated at the edge of a boardwalk.

"They are quite the sight," Alfred mused.

He watched as the red-headed girl stood and launched herself at the young master, perhaps intent on hugging him, only for them to both fall into the water.

"Children," he intoned fondly, before his brows crinkled, "I do hope they don't catch a cold."

Bruce's lips twitched minutely at his butler's comment. A moment of silenced passed between the two before Bruce finally broke the silence.

"Did I make the right choice?"

Alfred knew that his master's question was about much more than his meddling with Master Richard's friend. Alfred responded sagely,

"You have the boy's best interest at heart Master Bruce."

* * *

A/N: You gotta love Daddy-Bats or Bat-dad, whichever. I really like YJ Batman - he's pretty cool. Some of you may think that Wallis got off too easily, but there is a rhyme and reason for (most of) the things that I do. There are of course other concessions to Wallis visiting Gotham and all that - more will be revealed in the future. This installment wasn't full on reunion because of our dear Bat but you'll get more Robin/Wallis interaction in the next one.

A guest reviewer asked about if there would be a romantic angle to the Richard/Wallis situation. I won't say that that hasn't crossed my mind, but for now the relationship between Wallis and Dick will remain platonic. Thank you for reviewing dear guest.

Fair warning, the next update will not be for a while. I'm gonna be working on a few of my other stories that I've been neglecting. With that said, please check out my OC/SI fanfic **'Reborn to be a Duelist'**. Many thanks!

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	16. Units 76-80

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 76

.

.

.

"So what was with the blank postcard?" Wallis queried, to which Richard gave a shrug. It was a wonder that Batman had just up and left the two of them at the pier.

"I never sent a postcard," he denied.

"Then who…?" Wallis asked puzzled. She contemplated it for a few more moments before she ultimately decided to forget about it and move on.

"So how's living with the Batman?"

"I live with Bruce Wayne," Dick's childish voice corrected, "I work with the Batman."

Wallis rolled her eyes. "Fine, how's living with _Bruce Wayne_?"

Dick's lips twisted downwards, "Different."

Wallis frowned at the brokenness that was conveyed with that single word. She understood the statement for what it was. It was different because he was living and his family…was not.

Wallis' chest tightened. Richard was just a child. He didn't deserve such a cruel beginning.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out and though the words left a bitter taste in her mouth, they were long overdue.

Confused, the Boy Wonder replied, "You didn't do anything Wally."

Those words, that were meant to comfort her, made her heart beat uneasily.

She offered a weak smile.

"Yeah…you're right."

* * *

Unit 77

.

.

.

Wallis thought that this – just sitting at the edge of the pier with Richard at her side, watching the sun sink below the horizon – this was nice.

And really cliché.

"And the super speed?" Richard, who was still in costume, asked.

The freckled girl shrugged, "Got bathed in electrically charged chemicals after blowing myself up in my uncle's lab."

"Barry Allen – The Flash right?"

Wallis' lashes fluttered as she rolled her eyes at his smug tone.

"Already hacking the Bat computer?" Wallis teased.

Richard snorted, "Not anymore. Batman caught me, said that I can't be privy to 'sensitive League information'."

She giggled at his putout expression.

"I did manage to skim a few files though," Richard's pout turned into a mischievous smirk, "Wanna know Superman's secret identity?"

Wallis smiled indulgently and Richard leaned towards her. But instead of whispering in her ear, he flicked it.

"Not telling!" he stuck his tongue out.

"Hey!" she yelled before launching herself at him in retaliation. Unfortunately, she overestimated her speed and ended up throwing them both over the pier and into the water below.

"Nice going Flash-girl," Robin laughed once he resurfaced.

Wallis spluttered, huffed, and splashed water at him, "Whatever Bat-boy."

* * *

Unit 78

.

.

.

Wallis smirked as she watched Richard try to catch his breath. He really should have thought twice about taking up her offer of making them dry.

"It's hard to breathe – going so fast," Richard gasped.

"Not for me," the red head admitted, "Ideally it shouldn't be hard for you either seeing as my aura should've encompassed you too. I didn't think that it was something that I had to consciously think of to do."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm still a novice at this Speed Force-Speedster stuff."

"Did you have to spin so fast?" he asked, now seeming nauseous.

It looked as if the rest of his body was finally catching up to what had happened.

"Now you know how clothes feel in a dryer," she snickered.

"Some best friend," he pouted as he righted himself.

"Best friend, huh?"

"What else could we be?" he raised a brow (that wasn't visible due to the mask he wore, but it looked like he was raising his brow), "I mean, I'm the reason you came all the way to Gotham in the first place. You're obviously desperate for my company."

Wallis' ears twitched in annoyance.

"Uncute brat."

Richard grinned unrepentantly.

* * *

Unit 79

.

.

.

"Ever heard of parkour?"

"Former acrobat."

Robin looked insulted, though with his kiddy features she just couldn't be anything other than amused.

"Don't get your feathers in a bundle," the pre-teen Speedster smirked, "How about we go for a run?"

Robin pinned her with a wild grin, "No super-speed?"

Wallis nodded, "And no grappling guns."

"Sounds reckless," Robin said coyly as he tapped his chin.

"Very," Wallis answered. She fiddled with the tie in her hair, to tighten the low pony-tail it was in.

Finally, she secured her hood over her head. "Let's start on top of…" she trailed off focusing her attention on Richard once more.

Unsurprisingly enough, because she had seen it coming, she found the space where he had been vacant.

It was then that she heard his playful laughter.

"You little cheater," she scolded as she ran towards the group of building, where she had seen his form run towards.

"Not cheating," he called, "Winning."

Wallis huffed fondly.

* * *

Unit 80

.

.

.

Graceful.

Richard's movement as they leapt from building to building was nothing short of graceful.

Wallis was almost jealous at his fluidity as they careened up and down and over buildings. She was just as flexible, but she wasn't as confident or comfortable in her body – mainly because she was learning to adjust to her new found powers.

He seemed to dance through the air, while for her, she just looked like she was making awkward and jerky steps.

It was exhilarating though – the fact that she was able to experience such a level of freedom.

She'd have never dreamed or thought of doing something so dangerous had she been like she was before.

She'd always held herself back – for her family. She'd been the eldest of five children and when her family had fallen upon hard times ( _her father in prison for fraud, her mother fired from her job_ ) she'd been the only one who could keep them afloat.

Undoubtedly, she lived up to everyone's expectations.

And though she didn't regret providing for her family, she couldn't deny that she had felt restricted.

This life was a new opportunity though.

She'd try living for herself this time around.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea how to do parkour...I honestly just liked the sound of the word and it seems cool. And like I said before, bits and pieces of who Wallis was will be revealed over time.

.

.

.

* * *

In celebration of 'A Speedster's Providence' getting over 100 reviews…and for the upcoming season 3 of Young Justice! Whoop!

* * *

1.

Artemis sighed as rolled her shoulders. One of the reasons she hated stakeouts was the fact that the longer she waited the stiffer her muscles got. Not to mention, their target was a no-show.

Her feet padded softly as she walked from the mission room and into the kitchen.

Her eyes lit up when she spotted a familiar hooded figure standing idly by the kitchen counter. Her lips tilted into a small smile. She'd recognize that lean, lithe form, any day, from any angle.

She sighed happily as she sauntered towards the figure. Artemis knew exactly what she needed after the downer of a mission.

"Hey babe," she greeted, gripping Wally's shoulder and spinning him around. She vaguely wondered why he had his hood up – she couldn't see those adorable green eyes of his – before she tipped forward to press their lips together.

Surprised gasps sounded in the kitchen. One from Wally and the other from –

"Artemis!?"

Wally?!

The blonde-haired girl jerked away from the figure upon hearing her boyfriend's voice…behind her?!

Artemis' head whipped around to see a gaping Wally. Her gaze then snapped towards the hooded figure. In one fluid motion she threw back the hood.

Artemis gawked.

* * *

2.

Alright, so Wallis could add 'kissed by a girl' to her 'so that happened' list.

Wallis gave her lips a tentative lick, even as not-her-Artemis sunk into a defensive position and her counterpart just gawked _dumbly_ at her.

This was so…weird.

Batman was so going to let her have it. He'd told her to remain in her room until he had had a chance to brief the Team.

But she had been _so_ hungry.

She'd figured she could've been in and out of the kitchen before the Team made it back from their mission.

And speaking of the Team – the remaining members of the Young Justice Squad had made their way to the kitchen, upon hearing her counterpart's startled cry.

She mentally rolled her eyes as they fell into practiced, guarded stances.

"Who the heck are you?" Artemis growled.

Wallis sighed. But just as she was about to respond i.e. put her foot in her mouth, a high pitched beep resonated within the room.

"Finally!" Wallis declared, completely ignoring the young heroes in favour of turning to the microwave and happily removing its contents.

She gave her not-team members an easy grin.

"Let's deal with this after I eat, okay?"

* * *

3.

"I told you to stay put," Batman deadpanned as he, Black Canary, Red Tornado and the Flash made their way into the kitchen.

Wallis cringed, "Sorry Uncle B."

"Uncle B?" her counterpart and not-her-Richard blurted out.

It was then that Batman turned his narrowed gaze towards the group of young superheroes. "Team, stand down."

"B-but," Artemis protested.

And she wasn't the only one who seemed to want to complain – not-Conner, who was still glaring at her, opened his mouth to say something.

The female archer beat him to it. "Who is she?!" Wallis rolled her eyes at the accusatory finger that was pointed at her.

"And why does she look like –"

"–Me?" her counterpart finished, finally finding his bearings.

Took him long enough.

"Team," Batman began as he strode closer to Wallis. When he was close enough, he turned to stare at the young protégés as he indicated to her.

"Meet Wallis Marian West," the members of the Team inhaled sharply, but Batman continued undeterred, "Our Kid Flash's counterpart from an alternate reality."

"No. Way," her counterpart declared zooming up to her, breaking the stunned silence that had followed Batman's statement.

Wallis mirrored his wide, excited grin.

"Way."

* * *

A/N #2: Just snippets of what I thought might happen if Wallis somehow ended up in the Cannon!YJ. You're all welcome. I am seriously pumped for the new season of YJ. I'm absolutely estatic.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thank you to those who suggested/reviewed/favourited/followed. This fic now has over 100 reviews, as well as over 100 followers and over 100 favourites. Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	17. Units 81-85

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 81

.

.

.

Since moving to Central City, Wallis had found delight in the various restaurants the city had to offer.

Currently she sat with her aunt outside Café Sugar, her favourite eatery second only to Chicken Whizee.

Wallis enjoyed her afternoon lunch dates with Iris. Conversations with her were always breezy and light or witty and intellectual. Another thing she loved about Iris – the fellow redhead never underestimated her.

"So you don't want a career in the science-field?" Iris asked as she munched on her plate of sandwiches.

 _"Been there, done that."_

Wallis gave Iris a one shoulder shrug as she pushed aside her (third) plate of sandwiches.

"Maybe I'll write or something," she answered around the food in her mouth. She smiled sheepishly at Iris's look of reprimand.

"Journalism?" There was a certain spark in her Aunt's eyes as she made the suggestion.

Wallis made a noncommittal sound, "Whatever it is, I'll probably do something freelance."

"Such a free spirit."

Iris smiled and Wallis found herself mirroring the expression.

The not-quite-teen wiggled her fingers, watching as they blurred briefly. 'Free Spirit' and 'Speedster' – it seemed to fit.

"That kind of lifestyle suits me right?"

* * *

Unit 82

.

.

.

"So absolutely no crime-fighting huh?"

"Uncle Barry's against it," Wallis answered slurping on her (mega-sized) smoothie. With lunch time winding down, the two were making a slow trek through one of the city's parks.

Iris raised a brow, "Just like he was against you blowing yourself up."

"He never explicitly stated that I couldn't do that," Wallis smirked, "Crime-fighting on the other hand…"

She understood where Barry was coming from. Many persons loved crime-fighters – police officers, superheroes – but too few thought of…well the danger involved.

"Putting myself in danger…for people that I don't know," Wallis frowned thoughtfully, "It doesn't sound like me."

"Barry didn't think so either," Iris smiled knowingly.

"I'm not as amazing as Uncle Barry."

Or as noble.

Wallis would be the first to admit that she was more self- _oriented_ than she was self-sacrificing.

Slender fingers patted her hair lightly. "No, but you just may be as amazing as Wallis West."

The smaller redhead ducked from her aunt's touch, a content grin dancing across her face as they continued to walk.

The first thing to destroy their serenity was the sound of an explosion.

And then the screams followed.

* * *

Unit 83

.

.

.

Wallis had an increasingly bad feeling about this.

'This' being her aunt agreeing to run _towards_ the explosion and screams of abject terror with whoever she was on the phone with.

"Aunt Iris the opposite direction is that way," Wallis stressed as the physically older woman put away her cellular.

Screw GBS.

"It's my duty as a reporter dear," Iris responded sympathetically as she crouched down and made quick work of swapping her work heels for comfortable slip-ons. "I do this all the time and I know how to keep out of danger."

Wallis grimaced instead of giving a verbal response.

"You scowl just like your mother," Iris laughed off Wallis' look of disapproval. She rose to her feet and patted Wallis' cheeks, "Head home. I'll call you when I'm done."

Without another word, Iris turned and left.

The not-quite teen waited for a mere moment before she groaned aloud.

"This just screams damsel-in-distress in the making."

Her feet were moving towards the bathroom before her sentence was over.

* * *

Unit 84

.

.

.

The site of the explosion was – and Wallis rolled her eyes at the…predictability of it – Central City Bank.

Wallis, donned in her red suit, half-hid herself in an alley way that was close enough to see what was happening but still afforded her some form of cover.

Not that many persons would notice in the ensuing chaos.

Civilians from the building adjacent to the bank were still clearing out. There were those that stayed behind though – the brave/stupid ones with their camera phones and those that were reporters. At least they remained behind the barrier of police cars that encircled the building's entrance.

Wallis quickly located her field reporter aunt.

She was by a police vehicle that lined up almost perfectly to the bank's entrance. Her cameraman stood before her dutifully as she gave her report.

From the looks of things, it seemed that the perpetrator was still inside the bank.

If not anything else, Wallis was curious. Who would rob a bank in the middle of the day?

The redhead just hoped that it was someone normal and not someone super powered.

What followed next was obviously the universe's own way of saying – 'Screw you'.

* * *

Unit 85

.

.

.

In her before life Wallis had never focused much on the Flash's enemies. Now, she could list their abilities in her sleep and with the recent developments i.e. having the Boy Wonder as a best friend/constant companion (not to mention she didn't want to look ignorant in front of the Batman), Wallis had decided to expand her list.

Wallis rapidly catalogue the appearance of the man that _strolled_ out of the commercial building.

Caucasian Male.

Early thirties.

White Hair.

Imperial features.

Dressed…well he had a cape.

And that fact made it official – they were definitely dealing with some sort of super villain. After all, why would normal villains wear capes?

She couldn't place the villain's name but she could tell that he was the egotistical type. It was in his stance and in the way he seemed to look down at everyone around him – including the law enforcers that had _guns_ pointed in his direction – from his perch atop the bank's steps.

"Freeze Vertigo!" came the (convenient) yell of whatever police officer was in charge.

Wallis' enhanced hearing picked up 'Vertigo's' reply (and his accent).

"That's Count Vertigo peasant."

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year y'all! Hope it found y'all in good health.

Sorry for the lack of replies to the reviews I got for the previous chapter. RL has been keeping me on my toes - what can you do but just flow? Regardless, thank you to everyone that supported this fic in 2016, please continue to do so for 2017. Special shout out to all my reviewers (guests and otherwise), y'all put a smile on my face.

This set of drabbles happens a few months after Wallis' visit to Gotham. I have quite a bit of stuff planned for the next few drabbles. There is a method to my madness? Now, who wants to get who I'm setting Wallis up to meet?

On another note, Steve Blum, who voiced Count Vertigo, voiced Spike Spiegel – the main protagonist of the series Cowboy Bebop. What made me share this? I was having a throwback moment and Cowboy Bebop rocked.

* * *

Just replies to some questions I got but never answered:

 **Q** : Am I going to continue with the Wallis in CanonYJ snippets?

 **A** : Maybe I'll add a few here or there. I am contemplating doing a special on the idea though. That story would be short in terms of the number of chapters – probably two or three, but they wouldn't be drabble length.

 **Q** : Have you decided on a pairing for Wallis?

 **A** : Nope. Let's see how it progresses neh?

* * *

Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	18. Units 86-90

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 86

.

.

.

Wallis touched the surface of her right wrist, knowing that the watch beneath her suit would be activated.

"Robin," she mumbled, lifting her wrist to her mouth.

Moments later, Richard's voice answered, "What's the sitch?"

Wallis bit back a smile (she'd taught him that one), "What can you tell me about Count Vertigo?"

There was a pause for a few seconds.

"Count Werner Vertigo, member of the royal family of Vlatava – a small Eastern European country. Vertigo was next in line for the throne until he was forced to abdicate."

"So, bitter and entitled," she summed up, "Superpowers?"

"Vertigo effect – his headgear unleashes a wave of psychic force that distorts his target's balance making them dizzy to the point where they can fall unconscious."

"Cool name, the actual ability sounds lame though."

"If you say so. Why the sudden interest?"

"He's in Central City," she offered as her eyes shifted to the scene once more.

"He's Green Arrow's villain," Robin added. Which meant that he was a way's away from Star City.

"Need back-up?"

"I'm not doing –"

Vertigo's voice reaching her ears made her stop mid-sentence.

"It seems that I'll have to make you move then."

Wallis groaned.

* * *

Unit 87

.

.

.

It was only because Aunt Iris was in danger. That's the reason she was interfering in the first place – at least that's what she'd tell Barry.

After Count Vertigo's utterance, he'd inclined his head and Wallis saw the atmosphere before him shift as concentric rings began to emanate from his temple.

Wallis blinked as a surge of power mounted within her body and the world around her – the people, the sounds, everything – decelerated. This had happened to her many times, essentially when the speed force rose up to envelop her.

The novelty of it all still amazed her.

But she didn't have time to stand around in wonderment.

She ran towards Iris first – priorities – who didn't look frozen (like things did for Barry when he ran) but like she was moving in slow motion.

Wallis' first instinct once Iris was safe, was to just let everything else play out. But another thought followed in the space of nanoseconds as her eyes flitted to the people still within the Count's range – his attack was getting closer.

 _"What about them?"_

Such a traitorous, hypocritical thought.

But it had Wallis speeding towards them nonetheless.

She'd better get extra karma points for this.

* * *

Unit 88

.

.

.

It was a fact that Wallis was sure of – that she'd be faster than the original Wally. She'd gotten her powers just about the same way as Barry did whereas Canon-Wally didn't.

She was still a novice, but she was fast as she needed to be.

She was fast enough to get everyone who was in line with Vertigo's attack out of the way.

And once she'd set the final person down, things sped up again.

Vertigo's attack met with only the vehicles and for an instant, the man looked bewildered, as did the people she had rescued, but they said nothing, probably still too stunned.

She hadn't brought them very far away. Both she and the people could make out Vertigo's form.

Speaking of Vertigo, the man's bewildered expression gave way to annoyance as his eyes flickered around his surrounding, obviously in search of whatever had temporarily foiled him.

Wallis knew he'd spot her soon enough. She _was_ dressed in a bright red leotard.

"Are you…!?" she heard from behind her

Wallis spun around.

She regretted the action immediately.

Why?

Iris' cameraman had been the one to cry out and she was staring at his camera straight on.

* * *

Unit 89

.

.

.

Wallis briefly gazed at her aunt, whose expression was caught between a gape and a wince, before she returned her stare to the camera.

…Now…how to react to being outed to the entirety of America?

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Count Vertigo spoke up, " _What_ are you?"

Wallis didn't have to guess who he was talking to.

And here she'd been thinking of just speeding away and letting whatever happens, happens.

The not-quite-teen turned to face the villain, a mocking grin spread across her face, even as she subtly stepped further and further away from the crowd (it wouldn't do to endanger the people she just saved).

Was she prepared enough to go it against a super baddie?

"The better question is – What are _you_? Aren't you a Count? Why are you doing something as _banal_ as robbing a bank."

A part of Wallis knew that it wasn't the wisest thing to mock a super-villain, but she was still working through her plan.

"I do not have to explain myself to you child," Vertigo drawled unimpressed, "I thought this city only had one insufferable Speedster."

Wallis' smirked, "Mundane and unenlightened."

Vertigo sneered hatefully.

Wallis' smirk wavered at the killing intent directed at her.

* * *

Unit 90

.

.

.

Roy Harper, perched on the top of the building adjacent to Central City bank, frowned as he observed the scene below.

Something was up.

Why was Vertigo robbing a bank himself – the villain usually hated getting his gloves dirty – and why was he doing it in the middle of the day and why in Central City?

Something was up.

Blue eyes narrowed, his fingers twitching as he held his bow and arrow in place. He'd been about to launch an arrow at Vertigo – at the villain's headgear – when the Count had gone to attack the officers and civilians before him.

But like Vertigo, he'd been caught off-guard by the red blur that had appeared out of nowhere to remove said persons out of the line of fire.

Roy knew that he shouldn't have been surprised, berated himself for not being prepared to have a speedster show up at a robbery in Central City – The Flash's City.

But from the information he'd gotten, The Flash was in China, same as Ollie – it was something to do with the League of Shadows.

"Since when did Flash get a partner?" he mumbled.

Although, the more important question was – was she any good?

* * *

A/N: Not my best drabble set, but it has accomplished its purpose. Wallis' life is getting complicated.

By the way, yes that was a Kim Possible reference (I swear they don't make shows like they used to. YJ is a gem). And look– Speedy.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers for all your support.

Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	19. Units 91-95

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 91

.

.

.

Beneath her mask, Wallis' brows crinkled in displeasure at the sight of the handful of black-fitted men that exited the bank.

Where had they been the entire time?

Wallis scowled at Vertigo's heavies. Specifically, she scowled at the weapons they held – their guns.

The redhead hated _guns_.

"Eliminate her," Vertigo ordered mercilessly.

Indeed, it took a special breed of scum to pit armed men against a child.

But then again Wallis herself was special.

Wallis' eyes narrowed as she lowered into a practiced stance and she felt the Speed Force fashion itself around her.

She drove forward.

Wallis nimbly evaded the bullets being fired at her– super speed made the bullets rapid-fire guns launched well, easy enough to avoid – but knew couldn't take any chances, not with so many people still around.

It was a good thing that she'd given in to Richard's plea to train (i.e. whoop her) in hand to hand combat. She wasn't very good (they'd just started weeks ago) but she knew how to throw a proper punch at least.

There were five armed, masked men and Wallis wasn't about to leave any of them standing.

* * *

Unit 92

.

.

.

For months Wallis had been experimenting with her aura.

She'd been working on consciously controlling it projection from her body, manipulating it in such a way that her aura could become denser, more concentrated in whatever areas she wanted, whether or not she was going at super speed.

Another thing Wallis knew about her Speed Force Aura was that with it, she could absorb kinetic energy. She was also working on how to release that energy, if only in quick, condensed bursts.

So far, she was able to project her aura about two inches above her skin and she'd only practiced her 'burst' attacks on sheets of metal with marginally successful results.

Wallis relished the fact that upon coming up to Heavy 5 (she'd long since disarmed and dropped Heavies 1 through 4), the aura around her right fist felt that much more compressed and when his body fell after she struck, it convulsed, as if it had endured some form of shock.

The redhead felt a surge of pride as she surveyed the masked men, laid askew on the steps towards the bank and on the pavement below.

It had taken her roughly 16 seconds to down the robbers.

* * *

Unit 93

.

.

.

Wallis' chest heaved as her breath came out in short pants.

Only, she wasn't tired.

She felt strangely…satisfied. She felt _thrilled_.

She clenched her fists and tried to calm down – she'd been vibrating where she stood. Had she really had so much energy stored up? She'd tapped into the Speed Force before but she'd never experienced such an effect before – she felt as if she could go on for days.

Was she some kind of adrenaline junkie or were her nerves getting the best of her?

She just took out five _armed_ robbers?

"I must be out of my mind," she moaned but before she could say or do anything else, she was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea.

Her body lurched forward, but Wallis prevented herself from falling by placing her hands on her knees.

The feeling was akin to the first few times Flash had her attempt to run in circles at hurricane speed. For a long while Wallis thought that she'd be the first ever motion sick speedster.

Wallis grunted, lifting her head. She sneered at who she knew was the cause of her sudden dizziness.

Count Vertigo stared back with a look of absolute revulsion.

* * *

Unit 94

.

.

.

"I abhor children."

Wallis' gaze briefly flitted behind Vertigo before she returned her glare to him.

"Yeah well, I abhor all three of you too."

Not only was her stomach doing flips, but her vision was acting just as trippy. The feeling of nausea intensified and Wallis' body crumpled to the ground but she immediately pushed herself up unto her hands and knees.

"Pitiful," Vertigo commented as he stepped closer to her, she could just make out the edge of his designer footwear.

"Says the wannabe-King," she fired back hopping that she'd hit a nerve.

Her body had become increasingly hot and she was sweating profusely. She'd felt this way many times over. She knew what was coming –

"Is that all you can do with your mouth – blather?"

– And boy was he asking for it.

Wallis managed a smirk before she promptly hurled on the shoes in front of her.

Vertigo cursed.

"You disgusting, useless cur!"

Wallis gave a weak chuckle

"Au contraire Count, I am useful for at least one thing," Wallis had enough in her to wink before she continued, "Being a distraction."

With that she clasped her hands over her head and fell flat to the ground.

* * *

Unit 95

.

.

.

Wallis may not have seen what happened to Count Vertigo but she heard it well enough.

 _Thwang–Thwish!_

The sound of an arrow being released from a tightly drawn bow.

 _Vvwoosh!_

The sound of the projectile cutting through the air.

 _Thunk!_

The sound of the arrow hitting its target, then finally –

"Aaargh!"

Huh – Wallis frowned, the dizzy spell she'd been under instantly dissipating – she'd been expecting an explosion before the scream.

Wallis looked up curiously and what she saw filled her with amusement. It was Vertigo flailing indecorously as he attempted to pry his frozen device from his head.

Deciding to act straightaway, feeling enough of her strength had returned, she twirled her body so that she could sweep kick the Count's feet.

She allowed herself to giggle only after she'd promptly ripped off Vertigo's headgear (she may have also pulled a bit of his hair but accidents happened all the time).

Vertigo rose to his feet, determined to make a counterattack probably, but it was then that another arrow flew. Thick, black coils burst from the projectile and Vertigo fell, immobile.

Wallis spun around to the source of her assist.

"Well," she grinned cheekily, "That's a wrap."

* * *

A/N: Corny, Wallis, corny. Anyway, I hope that Wallis' use of her Speed Force Aura makes at least some sense. Additionally, I know that the scenes may seem rushed, it's not easy writing a fight scene in 200 words or less I swear. But I chose to do this to myself so…meh.

And yes, I totally just made Wallis throw up on Vertigo's shoes. I like the unconventional. Anyway, Wallis and Roy interaction next installment.

Please note that Wallis' suit is exactly like the Flash's at this point.

The next installment will bring the drabble count to 100 - awesome. With that said, I may not be updating this fic for a while.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers, guest and otherwise, for all your support. I write because I love to do it, but sometimes its hard to do. The support encourages me, so really I mean it - thank you.

Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	20. Units 96-100

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 96

.

.

.

Wallis gave her new companion an easy grin. It was by pure chance that she'd seen him just before she'd begun her take down of Vertigo's armed goons.

And even then she hadn't been sure that he'd help her.

"So, just so we're clear, you've been on scene how long?"

Speedy grunted, raising a brow, "I'd rather not have this conversation, right here, right now."

The redhead opened her mouth, about to ask him to explain, when a sudden uproar from behind told her exactly what he meant.

Wallis grimaced as she turned only to look on as numerous citizens (there hadn't been that many people a few minutes ago) filmed both her and Speedy all the while chattering loudly, excitedly.

Thankfully they weren't allowed beyond the barrier of police cars.

But then there was the matter of the police…and the reporters, the former of which were slowly approaching the both of them.

"Yeah, time to go," she announced. She turned and clutched at the sidekick's (toned) left forearm.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly, suspiciously, as he attempted to pull away from her.

Wallis grinned wickedly, tightening her hold and without any warning, she sped them away.

* * *

Unit 97

.

.

.

"Never do that again," Speedy ordered, straightening from where he had been dry heaving. Wallis had sped them to the top of some sort of commercial building at least two blocks away from the scene of the bank heist.

Wallis' lips quivered as she struggled to taper her amusement.

Speedy frowned at her before he rolled his eyes.

"So, what's your name?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

Wallis shrugged, "If you're asking for something other than my real name, then I don't have one."

At Speedy's raised brow she elaborated, "I don't have a superhero name because I'm not a crime-fighter. The Flash trains me but I'm not a sidekick."

His lips pursed together, "I'm not a sidekick either."

Obviously Wallis had managed to step on his toes, and not even two minutes into the conversation.

"You're Green Arrow's partner – Speedy," she hummed thoughtfully, "But just so you know, I think that name would suit me better."

Speedy stared at her blankly, as if he couldn't quite decide how to react, before finally he huffed in laughter.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he smirked.

As strange as it was, Wallis felt like she'd just won a small victory.

* * *

Unit 98

.

.

.

"Vertigo's been captured," Wallis spoke as she fiddled with her mask. It was getting hot under it. "Heading back to Star City?"

"No. Bank theft at mid-day isn't Vertigo's M.O.," Roy answered, "I'm convinced that there's something bigger at play."

"Or you're paranoid," she joked.

Speedy gave her a cutting look, to which she held up her hands in surrender.

"Kidding," she chuckled nervously.

He massaged the bridge of his nose, "I don't have time for jokes. Crime-fighting is serious business."

Wallis' nose twitched in annoyance, "You need to lighten up."

"I don't have time to explain," the archer gave a put-upon sigh, moving towards the edge of the roof.

"No offense –"

 _"Riiight."_

"– but I don't do this on whims or for fun," Roy commented as he notched an arrow in his bow. His masked eyes met hers head-on, as if to try and convey just how serious he was. "Being a superhero isn't child's play."

He fired a line to the adjacent building and positioned himself to slide down it. He spared her a glance and seemed to debate something before he added, "Maybe I'll see you around."

Then he leapt from the building.

Wallis scoffed.

 _Boys_.

* * *

Unit 99

.

.

.

"Well that was a bit heavy for a first meeting," Wallis mumbled as she slid her mask backwards. Still it had gone better than she had expected.

Wallis fell to the ground spread eagle, rubbing her tired eyes.

The longer she'd observed him – watched him move, heard him speak – the more flashes… _feelings_ from a time past (that was also a time yet to come) buffeted her conscious mind.

 _HurtFakeHurtNotRealHurTraitortHurtHurtHurt_

Her blasé façade had nearly crumbled. It was a good thing that Speedy left when he did.

(Should she have let him go?)

If he was really Speedy.

But then again, why would she care? Why should she care?

It was none of her business.

Why should she care whether or not an arrow was broken?

* * *

Unit 100

.

.

.

Wallis honestly expected the scolding to come before the coddling.

When she met up with Barry at the edge of Central City one hour after he got back from China, sixteen hours after the bank incident, the older man had all but swept her up in his arms, speedily checking her for signs of injuries.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice reverberating with concern.

The redhead's brows crinkled in bewilderment.

Wallis' retort stopped in her throat when abruptly, a figure swooped down to loom over her uncle's shoulder.

Her lashes fluttered as she observed the newcomer and as recognition set in – the blond, green-clad male was unmistakable – so did a dread sort of feeling.

"What's the matter?" she demanded.

Flash turned his head to look towards his companion. Green Arrow mirrored the dour expression showed on her uncle's face before the robin hood-esque hero strode forward.

When he finally came to a stop before her, Wallis watched as his grim façade gave way to an all too familiar emotion.

Fear.

Green Arrow's features twisted as if a bitter sort of resignation had set in. His voice sounded, quiet, solemn:

"Speedy's missing."

* * *

A/N: Look at that 100 drabble pieces.

Yes, Roy and Wally's interaction was short, but I didn't see the need to stretch it out any longer. Especially since I've been planning for the 100th drabble to end as it did for a while now. Will I update soon – once again, no guarantees. I'm busy now more than ever.

* * *

In celebration of 'A Speedster's Providence' getting to 100 drabble installments...and because a reviewer asked...and it's the last one I have saved anyway...

* * *

4.

"How are they sure that she's Wally's counterpart?" Superboy asked as he, Megan, Kaldur, Robin and Artemis deliberated a distance away from where the two Speedsters chattered.

"Batman said so, that should be enough of a surety," Robin countered as they glanced towards the red heads.

"I knew I'd make a hot chick!" Wally cheered.

"And I always knew I'd look good as a guy," Wallis answered with a wink.

"She talks like him," Megan offered.

"You mean she has as big an ego as he does," Artemis supplied.

They watched as Wally and 'Wallis' made quick work of the burgers that the female speedster had gathered in her arms. Each burger disappeared as food usually did when Wally was eating – in three bites or less.

Kaldur's brows furrowed in bemusement. "She eats like him."

Wallis' voice sounded again, "Hey I totally need something to commemorate this trip."

"You collect souvenirs from your missions too?" Wally was practically bouncing where he stood, "Awesome! Want some suggestions."

"Definitely!"

"They're both geeks," Artemis face palmed.

Robin smirked in a resigned sort of amusement, "They're both Wally."

* * *

Now remember when I said that I may just do a special regarding Wallis crossing over into Canon!YJ? Yeah, that's still in the works. I've got a lot on my plate atm so don't get your hopes up...at least don't let them get too high.

Random Question: Any of y'all listen to K-pop? Because I do - it's very addicting. My favourite group is Got7. Why did I share this? Just felt like it.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers, the guests ones included, for all your support.

Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	21. Units 101-105

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 101

.

.

.

Typical.

After Wallis' first meeting with Speedy, he goes missing. That answered the question of whether she had met the real Roy Harper or not.

The not-quite-teen resisted the urge to push back her shirt's hood and tug at her hair.

Now she had a decision to make.

Although there were many things that Wallis' couldn't recall and even though there no guarantees to Speedy's location, the redhead knew that she more or less could set them on the right path.

But just what would that do to the characters that were yet to appear?

Namely – Superboy.

And thus were her options.

Hint at where Speedy was so that he'd be found before any cloning took place (hopefully). Or feign ignorance and allow things to run their course.

It was almost unfair, being saddled with these memories. There were times when she'd thought that she'd be better off with amnesia. But things could never be that easy.

Not for her.

Now what to do.

.

.

.

.

…Ah, screw it.

She'd never been the type to play it by the book anyway. She'd promised herself that she'd do whatever she wanted.

* * *

Unit 102

.

.

.

"When I last saw Speedy," she spoke, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "He said something about Luthor."

The reaction was as she expected. Both her uncle and Arrow stiffened.

She licked her lips as she continued, "He talked about Luthor…and Cadmus."

Green Arrow cursed, loudly, before he spun on his heels, seemingly intent on following up on what she had said immediately.

"Arrow, wait," Flash sped towards him, clasping his shoulder.

The green clad man shrugged off her uncle's hand. The man's eyes seemed to narrow beneath his domino mask.

"You better not tell me to calm down," he warned.

Barry met his gaze head on.

"I won't," the elder Speedster admitted, "I'm saying that we can't rush into this blind. We need a game plan."

Arrow's shoulders sagged after a beat of silence. "Right," he murmured, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Once he saw that his league member would no longer rush off, Barry turned to address her.

"Kid, I want you to go home," his tone left no room for questions, "No suiting up and no running out for the next couple of days."

Translation – 'Until I say so'.

Wallis grimaced.

"Okay."

* * *

Unit 103

.

.

.

"Hahahaha~" Richard laughed, clutching his midriff as he rolled from the couch unceremoniously. He landed on his decidedly disgruntled red headed friend, who had been lounging on the carpet below.

Wallis grunted as she pushed the ten-year off her. Emerald eyes narrowed, before she rolled them.

"It's been so long since then geez," she mumbled as she used the remote in her hand to shut the television set off. Weeks removed from Count Vertigo's robbery escapade and reporters were _still_ debating a name for the Flash's new 'sidekick'.

 _"Don't they have better things to report on?"_

Most of the names she'd been called thus far were wholly uninspired, though Richard had decided on his top three.

"Flash-ling," Dick said between snickers, "Upchuck."

Wallis made a face and Richard's laughter increased 10-fold.

"I didn't come over to have you laugh at me," the pre-teen sniffed, unamused.

"Flasher," he wheezed out in response and Wallis was suddenly hard-pressed to quell the giggles that escaped her mouth at that name.

The two friends dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Unit 104

.

.

.

"I don't even know how I convinced my uncle to let me come over here," Wallis complained as she swung her legs back and forth from her perch on the kitchen stool. She scribbled answers into the booklet before her with ease.

"Batman won't let me patrol Gotham on my own," Robin added his bit. He was to her right and was peering over a text of his own.

It had been a total of sixteen days since Speedy had gone missing and though the League had no doubt turned up several leads with her tip, she'd been told nothing.

Not that she'd expected any of the adults to tell her. She was after all just a 'kid' – one that was on a short leash – more so than usual.

Wallis snorted, reaching for a bun from the nearest plate, "As if you were ever really on your own. Batdad always has eyes on you."

And Wallis had no doubt that even the kitchen of Wayne Mansion was bugged. Because, well – Batman.

Richard scowled at her, but instead of making a witty retort as she'd anticipated, he intoned solemnly, "I hope Speedy turns up soon."

She hummed in solemn agreement.

* * *

Unit 105

.

.

.

November 11, 2007 marked the 13th year of Wallis' life in the YJ universe.

It also marked the day that Speedy was found – three weeks and five days since he'd gone missing.

Green Arrow especially was happy to have his partner back with him – safe and whole for the most part. All that was left was for him to wake up from his coma.

"Do you want to go see him?" Barry asked.

"I'd rather not," Wallis retorted as her uncle browsed through the closest clothing rack.

Barry let out a small whine, spinning around to show her the coat he'd selected. Wallis briefly scrutinized it before nodding in approval. It was the best one he'd picked up all hour.

"We would have probably never found him as soon as we did if it wasn't for your tip."

"Are you sure that he's okay though?" she responded, "I mean mentally."

"We aren't amateurs Freckles," Barry mused as they made their way to the cashier. Barry's voice lowered, "Our resident mind master did an eval and things checked out okay."

That…didn't necessarily fill her with confidence, but there wasn't much more that she could say or do without arousing some suspicion.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too happy with this drabble set, but here it is either way.

Wallis is visiting Wayne Mansion and I did it just because I can (Although Wallis has yet to see the Batcave). So Wally West's birthday is November 11. And since it is nowhere near November 11, it's as good a time as any to do a couple of birthday vignettes. Fluff and filler installment is up next…more or less anyway. So y'all will see what else happened to Wallis on her birthday. This means that there won't be much more on Roy in the next update, but please be patient.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers for all your support. As for my guest reviewers, I wish I could reply to y'all in length, but for now:

Guest (Mar 13) - I understand why you feel the way you do and definitely Wallis was considering the consequences of her interfering with the plot. But she just did what she did, so let's see how the chips fall.

GOT7HOT7MEME7 (Mar 15) - Thank you, I'm glad you like the story thus far. I hope you continue to support it. Lol, yes, I'm an ahgase.

Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	22. Units 106-110

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 106

.

.

.

Wallis blinked curiously at the bouquet of flowers from where she sat on her bed.

"I was hoping for food, but thanks dad," she yawned.

"These flowers aren't for you," Rudy scoffed playfully before turning towards Mary, who had just entered the room carrying a tray with two large stacks of pancakes.

"These are for my wife," he held the white carnations towards Mary, "You did an amazing job thirteen years ago honey."

Wallis watched, flummoxed and amused.

"Why thank you dear," Mary tittered prettily, setting the tray on Wallis' lap and accepting the bouquet, "You did a good job of not fainting."

She interjected, "What happened to good job for surviving thirteen years on this earth Wallis?"

Her parents paused.

"It's not always all about you dear," her mother tutted.

"Alright enough teasing," the 'thirteen' year-old rolled her eyes as she stuffed her face, "Have Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry bring in the cake already."

Chuckles were heard from beyond her door before her Iris and Barry entered the room – a artfully decorated three-layered cake in hand.

"Pancakes _and_ cake for breakfast? And in bed?" Wallis trailed off, licking her lips. "Best birthday ever."

* * *

Unit 107

.

.

.

"So the big one-three," Iris mused aloud from where she sat in the kitchen, "You know what you get to do for your big day?"

"Get a tattoo?" Wallis joked.

Wallis winced as a wooden spoon swatted her head. She probably shouldn't have said that within earshot of her mother.

"No," her aunt laughed.

"Get a boyfriend?"

"Ow!" she exclaimed when yet another hit was delivered to the back of her head.

Turning around and seeing her dad's unimpressed look, Wallis grinned sheepishly, "When did you get here dad?"

"No boyfriend until you're 25," he mumbled as he continued towards his wife. It always amused Wallis whenever her father tried to help her mother cook.

Wallis gave a longsuffering sigh.

"What's this about a boyfriend?" Barry asked as he too entered the kitchen.

"Dad said that I can't have a boyfriend until I'm 25."

"That unreasonable," Barry countered and Wallis beamed. She knew her uncle would understand.

"Thirty is a better age."

Wallis rubbed her temple – the men in her life were sure something.

* * *

Unit 108

.

.

.

"So your aunt and uncle are taking you out huh?" Richard spoke from her computer's screen.

Wallis nodded, "We're going shopping."

"They spoil you so much," the Boy Wonder mused, "What are you going to do when they have kids of their own?"

"Compete for their affections duh," Wallis shrugged, "What'll you do when Bruce gets other kids?"

Richard's face morphed into a grimace telling Wallis that her comment may have been premature.

"Or what if he gets like a crime-fighting dog?" she tacked on.

Richard's expression lightened, "I like dogs."

Wallis chuckled as she rose from her bed and threw on her favourite red jacket, sadly the garment was getting a tad worn.

She paused when, after slinking her hands into her jacket's pouch, she felt something hard. Curious, she held fast to it and pulled out a small, black box.

Opening it, she smiled as she stared at a necklace similar to the one she'd given Dick years earlier. However, from the thin black cord hung, not a small bird but the cut out of one.

"La Multi Ani," Richard's voice was smooth as he slipped into his mother tongue.

"Mersi," the not-teen responded gratefully.

* * *

Unit 109

.

.

.

Many things had certainly changed since the advent of Wallis' super speed. One thing was that family dinners around the time of her birthday included additional guests.

Barry for one – although powers or no, he would've been there either way. He was family now.

But there was also Jay and Joan Garrick.

They were about halfway through dinner when Jay broached a slightly troublesome topic for Wallis.

"I heard that you got yourself into some trouble the other day," the original Speedster addressed her.

Wallis tilted her head curiously at the senior citizen, "Only heard?"

"Joan and I don't care much for television these days," the blue-eyed man gave a small laugh, "The radio on the other hand – can't get enough."

Wallis shrugged, shovelling a spoonful of potato salad into her mouth. "It wasn't exactly trouble."

Wallis knew that he was referring to the bank robbery. She'd saved her aunt and a lot of other people…and Central City Bank's revenue.

"That's not the way I heard it," he chuckled eyeing his successor. Wallis vaguely wondered just how much about her Barry had told the old man. "But you did a good job."

Barry rolled his eyes, "Please don't encourage her."

* * *

Unit 110

.

.

.

"You _did_ do a good job."

Jay's voice startled Wallis out of her reverie. She had thought that no one had noticed her when she'd slipped out during the movie. She vaguely wondered if she had been gone longer than she'd thought.

"I did it because Aunt Iris was in danger," she replied as said old man settled beside her on the porch's bench.

"But it was quite the thrill wasn't it?" the elderly man remarked wistfully.

Wallis chose not to reply even though indeed it had been a thrill. There was just something about using her super speed – manipulating the speed force – the way she did.

Noting her silence, Jay took that as a cue to present whatever it was that he'd brought outside with him but had hidden from her view.

"Now don't tell Joan I did this," he whispered conspiratorially and Wallis' eyes widened marginally at silver helmet in his hands.

"She'll string me up by my socks if she finds out that I've been rummaging through my old superhero things again," the old man chuckled.

"I-is that…for me?"

Somehow this moment seemed…more.

The aged speedster looked at her through wizened eyes.

"Only if you take it."

* * *

A/N: It has been a little over a year since I began ' **A Speedster's Providence'**. I'm extremely grateful to everyone who has supported this fic 'til now. Thank you for reading. Thank you for enjoying. Thank you for being on this journey with me.

As for Wallis' birthday necklace, it's basically an outline of the bird on Robin's necklace. Meaning, if you were to put the two pieces together, they'd fit like a glove. Aren't I a sap?

I've decided that if I'm going to pair Wallis up with someone it's going to be Roy or Richard. So a poll is up on my profile. I just want to get your opinions on who you believe would suit Wallis best out of the two of them.

Anyway something that I've decided re Wallis is that foreign languages will be a thing for her.

Romanian to English:

La Multi Ani – Happy Birthday

Mersi – Thanks/Thank you

With that said, my apologies for not updating in such a long while. My apologies to all the reviews I didn't answer, I'll do better. And just to show how apologetic I am - there'll be two updates today. This is update 1 of 2.

Thank you everyone that favourited/followed/reviewed. Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	23. Units 111-115

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 111

.

.

.

"…I'm only taking it because it'd be an awesome souvenir," and though Wallis grumbled, when she took hold of the helmet, she did so gingerly, reverently, "If this is some sort of mantle passing though…"

The red head trailed off, unsure.

The reason she got her powers was so that she wouldn't remain crippled. Being a superhero hadn't been in the books…but being normal certainly hadn't been either.

"I just want to be my own person," Wallis concluded.

Jay nodded, "And your parents, your aunt and uncle will be their own persons as well. Which means that they worry about you."

"They don't want to see me get hurt," she finished.

Wallis West was someone, who in the first thirteen years of her life, received a lot of love. It was almost as if some being was trying to make it up to her for all the struggles she'd gone through in her first life.

She was grateful.

She understood what it meant to want to protect someone – from others and themselves.

"I don't want to see them get hurt either."

But with all that in mind – for the future she saw…would not having a Kid Flash really be okay?

* * *

Unit 112

.

.

.

"You're choosing _now_ to get pouty over the bank incident?"

Richard shrugged unrepentantly, "Well now that Speedy's back, I can act how I want."

"And you choose to be jealous?"

Wallis didn't know if she should smirk or pull at her hair ends at the silent treatment that Robin had been giving her. Upon her entry to the Manor's gym, he had merely nodded in acknowledgement of her presence.

Robin jealous – imagine that.

"Your first superhero team up wasn't with me," he stated simply.

"I'm no superhero."

"You're just saying that," Robin frowned, waving away her comment, "I've been demoted from best friend to the other man."

Ultimately, Wallis decided that Richard's reaction was cute. As smart as he was for a ten-year old, he was still…well a ten-year old. And what did he even know about being 'the other man'?

Feeling mischievous, the red-head sped up to him. She tilted her head to plant a kiss on the Boy Wonder's forehead.

"If anything _he's_ the other man," Wallis winked, "I'll always come back to you at the end of the day."

Robin threw a punch as a blush spread from his face downwards. Wallis caught it deftly.

A mini-brawl ensued.

* * *

Unit 113

.

.

.

"So…what do you want for your birthday?"

Richard rubbed his chin as he considered his friend's question. "Can you come over for dinner?"

Wallis bit her bottom lip, "Won't, um, Bruce be there?"

Thus far Wallis had been over to the Wayne mansion quite a few times but only during a handful of those times had she actually encountered Bruce Wayne.

It was a bit awkward.

Rather she was a bit awkward. But that was understandable, right? After all Bruce Wayne was the Batman. Or Batman was Bruce Wayne – whichever.

Richard, calling her on her hesitation, quirked a brow. "Is this about your crush?"

"What crush?!" Wallis exclaimed, her voice cracking.

A wicked smile adorned Richard's face (Yeah, this was some form of payback) but whatever he was going to say next was interrupted when the sound of a dumbbell falling alerted them to another's presence in the gym.

As Wallis' luck would have it – it was Bruce Wayne.

Wallis' face flushed.

"Oh please, don't let me interrupt," the Mansion's owner told them as he went to pick up the fallen dumbbell, his lips twitching in amusement.

" _Nothing_ ," Wallis hissed at Dick, embarrassed, "You get _nothing_ for your birthday."

* * *

Unit 114

.

.

.

Spisak Juniour High was a public educational facility and for the past few months Wallis' time spent there was done so in relative peace.

Academically, she was the best student in the 7th grade – her pride wouldn't let her be anything less.

She still had the habit of engaging her mouth before she engaged her brain though. She toed the line between good humour and insubordination rather efficiently.

Perhaps she was a glutton for attention but however she acted was never to the detriment of others…except to the students that wanted to learn in some of the classes…and to some of the teachers.

Which was why the educators of SJH felt the need to 'temper her rebelliousness' by specifically involving her in various programs at school.

Her mother had completely sold her out too and all for the sake of her transcript being 'decorated'.

Hence, Wallis had been saddled onto the school's welcoming committee (among others) – which basically meant that she was a glorified host to whomever was visiting the school – be they dignitaries, concerned parents…and even new students that transferred to the school mid semester.

Which was the case for one, Cameron Mahkent.

Whoever that was.

* * *

Unit 115

.

.

.

Right off the bat Wallis knew that Cameron Mahkent was different – and yes, she was going solely by his looks.

For one his hair was white and his skin had a grey tint to it. No Albinism that she'd ever heard of could account for that.

Then again it was none of her business. All she was told to do was show her fellow 7th grader around.

"And over there is the basketball court," Wallis pointed to her far right as the two walked to re-enter the school. Thankfully they were coming to the end of the tour – for most of which Cameron had had a bored expression on his face.

It was when Wallis had declared that the tour had come to an end, that the lanky teen spoke for the first time.

"Finally."

Wallis' brow twitched in annoyance.

Rude brat.

Thankfully she'd be through with him soon enough.

"According to your schedule, you –" she began but she was stopped when he held up his hand.

"Don't bother, I'm taking the day," Cameron announced, giving her a cocky, spiteful grin, "Cover for me, okay?"

Wallis scoffed.

"Like hell I will."

* * *

A/N: Update 2 of 2. I figured that the introduction of another canon characters was well overdue. For those of you who don't know or who are unsure or don't remember, Cameron is Icicle Jr.

I don't know where the Wallis/Richard interaction came from. I blame the fact that they're both so precocious. As for whether or not Roy is a clone - that will be revealed in good time.

I've decided that if I'm going to pair Wallis up with someone it's going to be Roy or Richard. So a poll is up on my profile. I just want to get your opinions on who you believe would suit Wallis best out of the two of them.

Thank you to everyone that favourited/followed/reviewed. Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	24. Units 116-120

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 116

.

.

.

"If you leave now then I'll get in trouble," Wallis wrinkled her nose. This was turning out to be more of a nuisance than she'd signed up for. Cameron Mahkent could screw himself over on his own time.

The red head crossed her arms and gazed at him resolutely, sufficiently prepared to glare him into submission.

She had a pretty good guess that with the type of person that Cameron seemed to be, if she didn't establish who was the more dominant right off the bat, he'd take liberties with her every chance he got.

Icy blue and fiery emerald clashed for what could have been close to a minute before Cameron let out an annoyed grunt.

"Whatever," he grumbled putting his hands in his pockets, "It's not like I'm going to be here long anyway."

Wallis raised a brow at the statement but didn't bother to question it. Nodding stiffly, she brought the schedule that she still held within her view.

"Come on, your first class is History."

And with that the red head turned on her heels and walked briskly in the direction of the class, expecting him to follow.

He did.

* * *

Unit 117

.

.

.

These days, few things tended to surprise Wallis.

Which was why she couldn't help but roll her eyes when, two or so weeks following Cameron Mahkent's transfer, she happened upon said boy amid a confrontation with three older males.

Arguably, it was more of a scrap fight – a sloppy one.

Mahkent looked like he could have been trained in some form of fighting. While his opponents – most likely 8th graders – were larger than him.

Ultimately, it was none of her business and she wasn't about to fight anyone's battles for them.

Still, she decided to stay and watch…just in case…

She half hid herself atop the staircase and watched as punches and jabs were thrown, ducked and dodged below her. But then the fight got weird. Essentially, the 8th graders slipped and fell, seemingly out of nowhere.

At least, it would've been out of nowhere had Wallis not perceived the manifestation of a thin layer ice on the floor.

Had it not been for her enhanced senses, she'd probably have missed it.

Wallis tilted her head as she gazed critically at Cameron who had no doubt been the reason for the ice's appearance.

Hmmm.

Curiouser and Curiouser.

* * *

Unit 118

.

.

.

If Wallis put her mind to it, she could become a master of reconnaissance. But she didn't need to do that – not when she had Robin as her counterpart.

Though he was much more, she often considered him as her own personal 'Google'…or 'Bing' (the Bing Wonder – Hah! She was totally calling him that!).

Hey, it paid to be best friends with someone who was training under the world's 'greatest detective'.

It was also a benefit to be one of the only persons he could talk to (read: show off his wealth of (new) knowledge and skills to).

The only other persons he had were Batman/Bruce and Alfred (though there was no telling what changes would come about with him attending Gotham Academy in about a year or so) and he had fewer chances of impressing them than he did Wallis.

They also confided in each other – mostly Richard in Wallis, though these days Wallis had become less cautious and more open.

But back to the point, whenever Wallis asked Richard to work his magic, he produced outstanding results.

"Rob, there's no rush," Wallis voiced through her wrist watch, "Just see what you can find on Cameron Mahkent."

* * *

Unit 119

.

.

.

"We shouldn't be here Robin," Wallis hissed, her breath coming out foggy, due to how cold the night was.

"Hey, no complaining," Robin responded without looking towards her. Instead he continued peering through his binoculars, his eyes trained on the building across from them. "You were the one who said you'd take me wherever I wanted, no questions asked."

"That's when I thought you'd opt for a trip to a Caribbean island or something," the red head griped, "Yet here we are, in Star City, staking out Speedy's hospital room."

Who spent their birthday like this?

"You don't even know Speedy."

"That's why I want to meet him, duuuh."

"How did you even know where..." Wallis paused, "You hacked the Batcave's computer didn't you?"

"I'm not allowed to do that anymore," Richard stuck his tongue out at her accusatory tone before he continued proudly, "Besides, tracking Green Arrow's movements and identifying which hospital he visited the most was much easier."

Wallis shook her head tiredly, "Aren't you quite the detective?"

Richard cackled as he put away his binoculars and brought out his grappling gun.

He leveled his best friend with an impish grin.

"So, are you coming?"

* * *

Unit 120

.

.

.

"Remind me why I didn't just run into the building," Wallis grumbled, pulling herself through the window and into Roy's dark hospital room. Although she would admit that she'd always wanted to scale the side of a building like a spy.

"Because you'd probably end up falling over something," Richard retorted as he revealed his flashlight, "You aren't very dexterous in small spaces."

The costumed boy aimed his device at various parts of the room. Finally, the light landed on the comatose figure of one Roy Harper. In all respects, the red-headed male seemed as if he'd been tucked in for a good night's sleep.

"You'd think he'd be awake by now," Wallis grimaced as both she and Richard walked towards the sidekick's bed.

"All vitals seem okay," Richard said as he took hold of Roy's chart, "He should wake up within the month."

"Is that what the chart says?"

"It's what my gut says."

Wallis offered a soft huff in reply ( _guts_ …right) as she made her way to the right of Roy's bedside.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked when she grabbed hold of the sheet that covered Roy's body.

"Checking something,"

She gave the sheets a sharp yank.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what happened with this drabble set, I just wrote it. I had a different plan initially but Wallis got curious and so did Robin so...yeah.

And Wallis gets to see for herself whether or not Roy still has most of his right arm. But though that doesn't prove much honestly – one step at a time.

For those of you who are curious about the poll (re: Wallis' pairing) – Richard is leading. But I've also realized that I may have jumped the gun a bit. I mean, there hasn't really been that much by way of Roy/Wallis interaction, so how could I make you choose so soon?...Meh, we'll see how it goes.

Promo: If you can, checkout my stories **Haley Hallows** (RotG OC!Insert) and **Reborn to be a Duelist** (Yu-gi-oh!5D's OC!Insert). I'm especially happy cause it's been a while since I've updated either and yeah, I updated. Thanks!

Thank you to everyone that favourited/followed/reviewed. All the support is appreciated!

Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	25. Units 121-125

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 121

.

.

.

Roy Harper still had the entirety of his right arm and full function if the way he held a blade to Wallis' throat was anything to go by.

It had happened within the space of three seconds.

1.

His right hand shot out and grabbed her left one, fiercely pulling her towards him.

2.

He used the momentum to twist her unto the bed and pin her upper body underneath him.

3.

The archer placed the scalpel just above where her carotid artery was.

And now Wallis was staring up (squinting) at Roy. Naturally, she had seen the move coming. As to why she allowed herself to be put into such a position…

Well why risk the situation escalating? She'd already seen how things would play out – why not just follow through?

Though it didn't seem like it, she still had some semblance of control.

Now to mix it up.

Wallis cracked a grin.

"You know, for a guy in the hospital, you aren't being very _hospitable_."

"…"

From wherever he was in the room, Robin gave a deep, resigned sigh.

And then the room's light was switched on.

* * *

Unit 122

.

.

.

Wallis' lashes fluttered as her eyes adjusted to the room's new lighting.

"We're not here to hurt you," Robin, who no doubt was the one that switched on the light, spoke up, "So let her up."

She could hear the order and glare in his voice.

 _"Adorable."_

From above her, Speedy grunted and he made his displeasure known.

"I don't appreciate being bombarded like this."

Wallis surmised that after spending such long hours in his Speedy attire, being Roy Harper, and under the circumstances made him feel exposed, vulnerable.

Nobody liked feeling that way, especially when it wasn't of their own volition.

"For what it's worth, we thought you were still comatose," Wallis offered as Roy (finally) eased the sharp implement away from her.

As she rose from the bed and zipped over to Robin's side Roy stood to his feet and glowered.

He folded his arms and Wallis quickly catalogued his frame. There were no discernible injuries – heck he didn't even have bandages on him.

"You, I've met," he pointed in Wallis' direction then turned to Robin, "And you I've heard of."

Blue irises narrowed.

"I need answers."

* * *

Unit 123

.

.

.

"What do you want?"

"Honestly, we were just checking up on you," Robin answered, rubbing his chin as he shot his green-eyed companion an assessing, side glance.

Ah, his paranoia was beginning to show. Thankfully for Wallis, Roy provided her with an immediate distraction – sullenness with a heap of self-loathing.

"Come to hear about the botched mission straight from the horse's mouth?" the redheaded male muttered bitterly.

"It's not like that," the eleven-year-old refuted.

"What then? Are you here to act like some kind of juniour hero support group?"

"…Man, you're a jerk."

Personally, Wallis found his derisive humour amusing.

Roy's eyes flitted between the two teens before him before the tension in his shoulder melted and he slumped to lean against the bed behind him.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry…it…it's been a rough couple of weeks."

"Yeah," Wallis nodded grimly, "I can imagine."

* * *

Unit 124

.

.

.

"Yeah, that's refreshing," Wallis said, after emptying her nth dairy carton.

"Chocolate milk?" Robin queried as he cradled a carton of his own as he eyed the now bed-bound archer.

"Guilty pleasure," Roy shrugged downing the rest of his beverage in one swig, "I'm on antibiotics, so I haven't been able to drink as much as I like."

It was a good thing that they had a speedster ready to commit dairy theft on hand. And the oddity of the situation was clear to Wallis.

How did things end up so that she and Robin would be standing around drinking milk with Roy Harper in his hospital room?

"Green Arrow's coddling," the boy wonder pointed out.

"He means well," Roy rubbed the bride of his nose, "And from what I heard he went through hell to find me."

"He cares," Robin stated, idly tapped his utility belt, "You should be thankful."

Roy nodded stiffly in affirmation before his eyes landed squarely on Wallis. It was obvious that he was teeing up to say something, so the female waited patiently.

"I heard you gave GA a major tip – helped him find me a whole lot sooner."

Wallis nodded calmly.

"Thanks…"

* * *

Unit 125

.

.

.

One month, ten days, fourteen hours. Roy had been missing for three weeks and five days. Then he'd spent a little under two weeks in a coma.

Roy blamed only himself.

He should've never lowered his guard. To think that Lex Luthor's goons had gotten the best of him and now here he was lying in a hospital bed.

If he were more honest he'd admit that he was feeling shame. For now, he'd focus on the feeling of resentment he had. Not the healthiest alternative, but preferable.

"How'd you manage to find me?" he asked his mentor.

"Hey, I would've found you eventually."

Roy leveled a surly look at Ollie's attempt at levity. The half-assed grin on Oliver's face dropped.

"The League was a big help," the blonde man sighed wearily, "Truth be told we found you a lot sooner thanks to the tip that Flash's kid gave us."

"The girl?"

"She dropped Luthor's name," Ollie growled out the billionaire's name, "All the crap we found at that facility you were holed up in, we'll find how Luthor's connected and bring him down."

Pensive, Roy frowned.

How'd she know to bring up Luthor…when he hadn't mentioned him at all?

* * *

A/N: Gosh, I feel like this chapter came out awkwardly. I don't think I've quite figured out how to write Roy, but I'll do my best to improve on that fact. Well at the very least, we finally have Roy interacting with Wallis and Robin. Bonding over chocolate milk just may be come a thing in this story heh.

I know that a lot of you have questions, but please remember that there is a method to my madness.

I may not be able to update this story in a while. Worst case scenario, the next update will be in September.

Thank you to everyone that favourited/followed/reviewed. Special shout out to my reviewers - members and guest reviewers. Thank you all so much.

Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	26. Units 126-130

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 126

.

.

.

Wallis wasn't sure if she should have been thankful or concerned that, in the weeks following her and Richard's impromptu visit to Roy's hospital room, Richard seemed to be becoming friends with the fellow…junior hero (Wallis figured it best she eliminates the word 'sidekick' from her vernacular, just so that she could save herself from future headaches).

The Boy Wonder had visited the redhead a handful of times…without Wallis.

Not that that was a big deal or anything.

Technically, Roy would be Richard's first guy friend – different from any of the male 'friends' he'd already met at whatever business dinners and parties he'd attended as Bruce Wayne's ward.

Wallis supposed that with the type of field that both Richard and Roy were in, that one should take friends as they come.

Although, that in and of itself could be dangerous. Even on the hero side of things – persons had to be careful as to who they decided to place their trust in.

Ah, such was the world they lived in.

* * *

Unit 127

.

.

.

Bullying was something that Wallis never cared for. Granted whenever she observed such within the classes and halls of Spisak Juniour High, she did very little to fight against it.

But as much as she was all about minding her own business, even she had a breaking point.

Wallis tapped her fingers against her desk, growing exceedingly impatient the longer she listened to the conversation taking place behind her.

Apparently, Cameron had managed to get on the bad side of more than a few of their classmates – Not surprising.

"I heard that his mom died during childbirth."

…But even so…

"Yeah, well I heard that she abandoned him because of his freakish looks."

…at some point…

"So, Mahkent does have a face even a _mother_ couldn't love."

…enough was enough…

"I wonder how often he feels like a waste of space."

Wallis' chair screeched as she got up, capturing the attention of the class, before she turned to stare at the group of kids who'd been spewing malicious comments.

"I didn't come to class to listen to a bunch of cowardly punks talk trash behind someone's back."

Wallis glowered ominously.

"So, do us all a favour and shut up."

* * *

Unit 128

.

.

.

Following the incident during free period, most of her classmates gave Wallis a wide berth. Read: most.

"Heard you blew your top earlier," Cameron approached her locker casually, "Left Parker and the Graham twins speechless."

The redhead's lashes fluttered as she gazed upwards.

"Never thought you'd actually stick up for me," the male continued as she shut her locker door.

"You mean you never thought _anyone_ would stick up for you," she pointed out, shifting the books in her arms. Although, Wallis wasn't standing up for the albino, so much as she was speaking out in response to the flagrant…disparagement.

"You're not exactly Mr. Congeniality."

Here Cameron snorted.

"It doesn't help that you act like a delinquent every chance you get."

"I act like people expect me to act."

Wallis understood where he was getting at, "It's less trouble than proving them wrong."

"Bingo," Cameron murmured, his lips forming a sardonic smirk, "Didn't think you'd get it so quickly."

"Look, if this is some backwards way of you thankin–"

"I didn't ask you to say anything," Cameron grunted, easing a hand through his pale hair, before he looked directly at Wallis, "But I guess I owe you one."

* * *

Unit 129

.

.

.

Wallis and Cameron didn't become all buddy-buddy following their interaction in the hallway.

It was just that, as if a switch had been flicked, they began paying more and more attention to each other –

 _"I need a pen."._

 _"That's not how you ask for something," Wallis rolled her eyes, handing one over anyway._

They started speaking to each other in class more often –

 _"Huh, you actually take good notes when you try."_

 _"Yeah, and your handwriting sucks."_

Which meant that they'd ended up in detention because of each other as well –

 _"Why'd you have to write that_ Mr. _Burke was a turd?"_

 _"Hey, you're the one who let him see the note."_

 _"He grabbed it from my hand!"_

And as it turned out, they saw eye to eye on a number of things.

 _"Westerns?"_

 _"Anything that doesn't deal with superheroes and supervillains."_

 _"Totally agree, there's enough of that in everyday life."_

At the end of the day, perhaps befriending the son of a convicted, cryotechnic criminal, (a son who (most likely) had abilities of his own), wasn't the ideal.

But Wallis was sure that she could make things work to her benefit in the end.

* * *

Unit 130

.

.

.

"Here," Cameron shoved a set of earrings at Wallis, attempting to look indifferent.

Said redhead's lips twisted in bemusement. She hadn't thought that the Christmas season would have gotten to Cameron as well.

"You're not my type," she hummed, taking the small hoops nonetheless.

"I prefer _women_ ," Cameron retorted, holding up his arms as he made a squeezing motion with his hands, "Besides you don't have much of a rack."

The comment earned him a glare from the female. Like she could help things like that. A Speedster's body was naturally streamlined.

"And you don't have much of an a– "

Cameron broke off, jerkily dodging a kick Wallis aimed at his stomach.

Straightening swiftly, he held out his hands in defeat. "Okay, hey, chill out. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas I swear."

The redhead eyed him suspiciously, then huffed and rolled her eyes.

.

.

.

 _Central City Times_

 ** _KJ Jewellery Store Robbery, Suspect Still At Large_**

 _"…KJ Jewellery Store is the latest store to be hit in the recent string of_ _small-scale robberies. Stolen items include several necklace-earring sets from the Mondevio…"_

 _"…Police reported seeing ice upon arrival…"_

 _"…Witnesses are being asked to please come forward…"_

* * *

A/N: I really didn't mean for so much time to pass before I updated. But life is life and all that. Nonetheless, I apologize for the long wait. I also haven't replied to so many reviews, my apologies. But really, for the months that I haven't updated, to those who still reviewed, to those who put and kept this fic in their 'favourite' and 'follow' lists, I'm truly grateful.

Onto other business. For anyone who may have been confused with Drabble 125. The conversation between Roy and Oliver took place _before_ Dick and Wallis decided to pay Roy a visit. Remember that the chapters depict various snapshot for the things happening to and around Wallis. Hence some snips may be flashbacks and I'll let you know whenever that's the case. Pertaining to _this_ drabble instalment, ugh I'm not too happy with it, but it is what it is. I just needed Cameron and Wallis to get started on the path of friendship and all. This is update 1/2.

Many thanks to those who favourited/followed/reviewed.

Constructive criticism/comments/queries/suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	27. Units 131-135

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 131

.

.

.

Wallis hovered in front of the grandfather clock, her eyes roaming over every visible inch of it.

This was it…the entrance to the Batcave – _the_ Batcave.

For all her visits to Wayne Manor, she had yet to set foot into the sacred headquarters.

The redhead placed her hand on the clock's frame and gave it an experimental push.

"Miss West?"

Wallis quickly pulled her hand back and spun around to stare wide-eyed at Alfred. She hadn't even heard him coming.

How did he always do that?

"Hey, Alfred." At the butler's raised brow she stumbled on, "I was just…"

"– acting out of boredom," the perceptive man completed.

Well considering that Robin and Batman _were_ away on some sort of mission…in Russia. She'd been bored and hence curious.

Wallis met Alfred's gaze – sheepish but not repentant. Reading her expression (or her mind) Alfred chuckled, stepping towards the antique clock.

"Master Bruce and Master Richard are due home within the hour. I may require some assistance in preparation for their arrival."

Wallis gaped.

"You mean...Can I really?"

The aged man nodded, glancing at the teen fondly when she threw her hands up in cheer.

Ah, the youth.

* * *

Unit 132

.

.

.

"Dreams do come true," Wallis sighed happily, feeling as if she'd step into a whole other world.

Which was silly because she was still in the Wayne Manor.

It wasn't as if the cave was anything outlandish. Really, it was exactly where someone like the Batman would work from.

It was all naked rocks and metal support frames. Floodlights hung high while spotlights were perched closer to metal platforms that jutted out from the ragged, stone walls, accentuating the naturally formed levels within the cavern.

Regardless of the number of lights, the underground space was bathed in a soft glow. But that was only for the parts that Wallis could see. No doubt the cave went deeper, wider, further. No doubt there were parts still veiled by darkness.

There were a few monitors mounted here and there but none larger than the monitor for what was obviously the main computer.

It was obvious that the bulk of Batman's work – monitoring, inventing, analysing– took place around that area, which also housed a single lab bench.

But Wallis' eyes didn't linger there long, for her enraptured gaze darted to the lowest tier of the cave.

"Holy sh– that's the Batmobile!"

* * *

Unit 133

.

.

.

It's not like she hadn't seen pictures of the Batmobile before, but it was different seeing it up close.

The female Speedster, completely forgetting her initial promise to help Alfred, vibrated with excitement before she zipped down the stone staircase and circled the custom-built automobile.

It looked mad impressive.

The chassis and body panels were most likely bulletproof and the vehicle probably had hydraulic impact absorbers built in somewhere. And was that a diplomatic license plate?

Wallis slowed and spent a little extra time probing the bat-like fins that protruded from the rear of the car.

Damn did Bruce commit to the whole 'Bat' motif.

"What's the engine like Alfred?" Wallis questioned casually perching herself on the hood of the car.

The butler, who had leisurely made his way down to her, quirked his brow at the spirited girl. He glanced at his watch.

"You may ask Master Bruce himself. He is due –"

A computerized voice echoed throughout the underground space.

"Recognised: Batman – 02; Robin – B01."

Alfred gave a satisfied hum, "Right on time."

* * *

Unit 134

.

.

.

In true Speedster fashion – barefaced, thrill-seeking – at the sound of the Dynamic duo's arrival via Zeta Tube, Wallis made no move to extract herself from the car's bonnet.

"Sooo, when I get my licence, can I drive her?"

Upon their entry, Wallis immediately zeroed in on Batman, a cheeky grin punctuating her question.

The Dark Knight, who had stepped in alongside a curiously paint covered Robin, gave her a flat stare before sauntering over to the main computer, Alfred following him.

Wallis shrugged amicably, deciding to drop the subject (for now) in favour of poking fun at Richard.

Wallis tutted, "I let you go out and play and you come back home, tracking in paint."

Richard's eyes narrowed.

A comment on how not-terrifying his mini-bat glare was, stalled on her lips when, upon closer inspection, she noticed the large discoloured splotch on his jaw that decidedly wasn't paint.

He probably had a lot more bruises than she could see.

Noticing her gaze, he straightened his body, trying to appear unaffected.

"Come on," Wallis scoffed, reaching forward and pulling her friend along, "The sooner you clean up, the sooner you can show me the ins and outs of the cave."

* * *

Unit 135

.

.

.

Of course, given the fact that Richard was Batman's partner, he would end up with his fair share of cuts and bruises and scrapes and scars.

It came with the territory.

So, no matter what emotions Wallis felt when seeing Richard with so many different injuries, it wasn't her place to comment on the dangers of the superhero life.

Richard knew the risks.

This had been his choice.

It may not have been a fair choice, but that was life.

"It was just a random Russian goon," Dick's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Wallis shook her head, lowering her gaze to Richard, whose head was resting in her lap.

Once the paint had been removed, both Wallis and he decided to lounge around in the living room's couch. Wallis was currently pressing an ice pack against her friend's bruise.

She'd been quiet, perhaps too quiet, and the Boy Wonder had picked up on her mood.

"He got in a lucky shot. Made him pay though," Richard grinned, "Glued his hand to his face."

Wallis chuckled, "So childish."

"Yeah," Dick agreed, before he poked at her cheek, "Stop worrying so much."

Wallis poked him back, smiling fondly, "No promises."

* * *

A/N: Update 2/2. It's about time Wallis got to see the Batcave. She seems like such a Batman fangirl though, hehehe. I honestly just love writing about Wallis' relationship with her family and friends. It's so much fun and so interesting to write about what could be and such. With that said, we're close to the starting point of canon YJ...at least closer than you may think.

Many thanks to those who favourited/followed/reviewed.

Constructive criticism/comments/queries/suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	28. Units 136-140

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 136

.

.

.

 _'Okay, you can do this, you can do this.'_

Wallis did her best to psyche herself up.

All she had to do, was get Bruce's attention, give him the gift she'd gotten him, hope that he liked it and not make a fool out of herself in the process.

Simple.

She could do this.

"Hey Uncle B," she spoke as she fiddled with the small package in her hand.

When brown irises looked up from the journal they'd been perusing to lock her within their peripheral, Wallis couldn't help but duck her head a little.

That was the first time she'd addressed Bruce Wayne as such...out loud that is.

She probably shouldn't have done that though. It was too soon. She had a habit of currying favour but thiswaslike theBatman, nowaitBruceWayne, yeah thiswasBruceWayne and whatifhethinksthatshe'stryingsome–

"Wallis."

The teen's head snapped up as she looked over at the billionaire.

Having placed his journal down, Bruce was giving her his full attention.

His posture was relaxed, inviting and he continued in as gentle a voice as she'd ever heard him use, "Yes?"

Heat rose to her cheeks as she gave a nervous giggle. She held out the present to him.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Unit 137

.

.

.

He, Bruce Wayne, had taken a gamble in the case of Wallis West.

What else could one call him opening up his manor and sanctuary to a recently powered Speedster?

The red-head was awkward, garrulous and had a habit of being facetious, which over time, given who her uncle was, would no doubt become a more prominent character trait of hers.

With that said, she certainly had a particular charm about her. And it was perhaps, because of that charm, why she'd appeared to have integrated herself into their lives so seamlessly– naturally– as if she'd always belonged there.

His study having been hastily vacated, he pondered aloud, "'Uncle B'?"

The epithet was unexpected.

But he found that he didn't mind.

Bruce, having been scrutinizing the brightly wrapped box, paused for a short while before deciding to open it.

Within the box was a simple, ceramic mug. On it:

'World's Best (Bat)Dad©'

Bruce Wayne stared at the cup with a blank expression.

Several heartbeats passed and within those moments the edges of his lips made the smoothest of tilts upwards.

* * *

Unit 138

.

.

.

Wallis examined the glass case carefully. When Dick had led her into the Batcave, she hadn't expected...this.

'This' being what was a hero costume if she ever did see one.

The mannequin within the case was outfitted in a white bodysuit, the top part of the suit being covered with a red, long-sleeved hooded bolero. It also had red knee-high converse boots with yellow laces and a pair of yellow visor goggles.

It looked pretty good, like something that she would definitely wear.

Richard fiddled with the ends of his sleeves, inspecting them for something that wasn't there.

"I figured that you were getting tired of running around in that red unitard for so long," he cleared his throat nervously, "So I asked Alfred for some help and..."

He gestured to the display.

"I know you have your hang-ups about crime-fighting and everything, but this is...just in case."

Wallis' hands splayed across the glass.

"Yeah," she whispered to herself, her eyes glazed over, "Just in case."

* * *

Unit 139

.

.

.

"I should have gotten ready with mom and dad," Wallis grumbled.

Hindsight was 20/20.

Maybe if she'd gone home instead of stopping by her Aunt and Uncle's, she wouldn't have had to witness them get handsy with each other. Granted it was fairly PG.

Her freckled nose crinkled as she pretended not to notice her uncle's wandering hands as Iris, giggling, helped him with his tie.

At least they were happy.

Tonight was GBS' annual New Year's Eve Party and the couple were thrilled, chiefly because they were going together. Iris had no breaking news to report. Barry had no super-villainy to battle.

The teen Speedster had been dressed ages ago – white jacket; black high neck halter dress; black platform wedge. She strolled into the living room and fell back onto the couch.

"Are we in for a quiet night?" she pondered, carelessly flicking on the TV.

 _"–Cat Grant reporting just a few blocks away from the GBS headquarters where we have a...man calling himself Abra Kadabra wh–..."_

Wallis promptly switched the TV off and tossed the remote aside. Shoulders slouched, she glared heavenwards.

"See this is how I know you have it out for me."

* * *

Unit 140

.

.

.

"Back in a flash," Iris mimicked Barry, having joined Wallis on the couch. It was a pity – to see her so glammed up only for her to be lazing in the living room.

Having overheard the news, Barry had dashed out with a flurry of kisses to Iris, a light tug of Wallis' nose and the promise of a speedy return.

"How long do you think it'll take him to take down this guy?" Wallis asked pointing to the TV set.

"I'm not sure," Iris tapped her cheek, "No doubt if it beats the time he took to defeat Captain Cold a month ago, we'll never hear the end of it."

Wallis wrinkled her nose, silently acknowledging Iris' remark.

She glanced at the ongoings on the TV. It didn't seem like much of a fight. It was more the Flash was playing a game of keep away with Abra.

It would be better if Barry finished things sooner rather than later.

Maybe it was the festive atmosphere – the Flash was acting...flashier than usual.

Close-ups of the self-proclaimed magician's face showed that he was absolutely pissed. That is, until, his lips curled into a devilish leer.

And then...the cameras went down.

* * *

A/N: So...I've made it pretty obvious about what's going to happen right? Perhaps I have laid it on a bit too thick? Ah well, here's to the chapters to come...when I actually write them that is, heh.

A big thank you to everyone that followed, favourited and/or reviewed! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!

Constructive criticism/comments/queries/suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	29. Units 141-145

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A Speedster's Providence

* * *

Unit 141

.

.

.

It took the entirety of two minutes for whatever cameras that had been videoing Flash's battle with Abra to resume broadcasting.

In the living room, both Wallis and Iris had spent that time in silence, an air of muted restlessness having settled around them.

Once they could finally see they felt relieved – but only to a small degree.

The good news was that the Flash was still there. He hadn't been obliterated or his molecules scattered or anything else like that – he was still physically there.

The bad thing was that he wasn't moving.

He laid prostrate, body pressed against the inflexible ground as if the weight of the world was literally bearing down on him.

Sucking on her bottom lip Wallis rapidly organized her thoughts.

The Flash was rendered immobile. As to _how_ that had happened she had no clue. Before the cameras cut off she hadn't caught any strange movements on Abra's part…not that she knew where to look. And during those moments after the live feed had gone down there was no telling what had transpired.

It was clear to Wallis that she wouldn't be able to deduce much else…not by remaining at home at any rate.

* * *

Unit 142

.

.

.

Wallis was very clear on her evaluation of the Flash.

The Flash – the one that was Barry Allen – had been Central City's celebrated caretaker for approximately seven years. Up to now, for the duration of his stint as the Scarlet Speedster, rarely had the man needed help when battling against foes – powered or otherwise.

He'd always come out on top and the city loved him for that. But Central didn't adore the Flash merely because of his numerous triumphs.

The Flash was synonymous with 'Flair' and 'Charisma'. Everything that he did, he did with irresistible poise and vibrant humour – things that the citizens found endearing and his enemies considered a nuisance.

Alas, those very same attributes that conferred him the role as the 'Heart' of Central doubled as his weakness.

The 'fastest man alive' was prone to overconfidence. His kind-heartedness was just as much of a crutch.

More often than not, he held himself back in his bouts, fully aware that fighting at full capacity could result in fatal consequences for his opponents.

Every once in a while though, there emerges a villain that manages to catch the Speedster unawares.

Regrettably, as it was, Abra was one such villain.

* * *

Unit 143

.

.

.

Wallis analysed the perimeter from atop of the building she'd settled on. The structure was only a few stories high and if any of the clusters of people below hazarded a glance upwards, she wouldn't be that hard to spot.

Fortunately (in a manner of speaking) most of the crowd's attention was on Abra and the Flash. The beloved superhero remained prone on the ground, with Abra above him, floating in the air – lording, spouting on and on about 'magic' this and 'greatest magician' that.

The dude was just hamming it up for the cameras.

Cursing inaudibly, the teen yanked at the hood around her head, ensuring that it was secure for the umpteenth time. She was feeling a tad uncomfortable – this being her first time donning the close-fitting suit in such a capacity. However, aside from her seemingly innate awkwardness, there were more…pressing matters.

What trick _had_ Abra subjected the Scarlet Speedster to?

There were only so many ways to leave a Speedster, especially one as experienced as the Flash, immobile.

And another thing – what could someone as untested as her possibly do to change things?

Wallis sighed and silently prayed that she wouldn't make matters worse.

* * *

Unit 144

.

.

.

The first thing she needed to do was to get Abra's wand – that was obviously the source of his abilities.

Then she'd figure out a way to undo whatever it was the villain did to the Flash. After that, she was booking it and leaving the rest up to her uncle.

The young Speedster rolled her shoulders as she rose to her feet, when Abra's next declaration caused her to linger by the edge of the roof.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, for the main act…I shall saw the Flash in half!"

 _'Seriously?'_

Brows furrowed in incredulity, Wallis watched as Abra, with an exaggerated flourish of his wand…and a nearby bus, fashioned a giant saw in what seemed to be an instant.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Wallis goggled at the enormous tool that loomed above her uncle's body.

The situation was becoming more and more absurd.

Meanwhile, Abra visibly preened under the gasps and whispers of shock and awe that arose from the crowd. Wallis' lips curled in disappointment at the sheer gullibility of the citizens.

Rather than sorcery, all she saw was nth level grandstanding using highly advanced gadgetry.

Wallis' rolled her eyes.

'Magic' her pedicured feet.

* * *

Unit 145

.

.

.

Naturally, Wallis didn't want to interfere. She'd only been watching for as long as she'd been to see if her uncle would find an out on his own.

After all, he was _the Flash_.

But for now, it honestly didn't seem as if he were going to escape on his own.

With things like this, she couldn't possibly remain by the sidelines. If something happened to Barry, especially if it was something that she could've prevented – she'd…never be able to face Iris or her parents…or herself.

"This is just for Uncle Barry," she sighed, because that much was true, that much was simple.

The next thing that happens stuns Wallis.

There is a sudden shift in the Speed Force – an abrupt surge of _something more_. The Speed Force thrums pleasantly as Wallis feels an expansion in its intensity…its potency…and she marvels at how more aware of it she somehow becomes.

The aura that cocooned her body warmed and Wallis, thinking that the sudden outpouring of power came from Barry, looked towards the hero in relief.

However, confusion soon set in when she realized that the situation below her remained unchanged.

Then something – _someone_ – raced onto the scene.

Wallis stared – dumbfounded.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, now I wonder who that is…?

You know, writing Abra made me think of Mumbo Jumbo from Teen Titans and that same episode where we got a glimpse into the struggle that Cyborg had of, well, being a cyborg. I frickin' love Teen Titans.

To the guest reviewer who tried to send me links to your sketches of Wallis' costume, while I haven't been able to see your work, it was sweet of you to attempt to do any in the first place, so thank you.

And of course, I'd like to say a very big thank you to everyone that followed, favourited and/or reviewed! Thank you so much!

Constructive criticism/comments/queries/suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


End file.
